


How to Win A War without A Fight

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Humor, Implied Slash, Kidnapped Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was dropped into the middle of the battlefield. He was furious. He looked around, could see the Death Eaters fighting against the Order, which was badly outnumbered. He looked around for the idiot of a Headmaster, not seeing him, he transformed the closest rock into a recliner. "Dobby." This wasn't his fight and he wasn't going to join it.

"Master Harry Potter?" Dobby was a bit afraid. He didn't want to die, not yet, anyway.

"Tea and those lovely biscuits that Winky makes." Harry sat down in the brown recliner, pushed back, and closed his eyes. He ignored the yelling and screaming as spells were cast and landed.

"There is a fight going on." A voice was heard to his right.

"Yes, aware, however, not my fight. The yelling is a bit loud. I didn't even want to be here. I would have left a long time ago but that old fool kept forcing me back." Harry opened his eyes. "Don't think we have met."

"I believe we have but you were a child." The man glanced around. The Order was trying to take cover but the Death Eaters and associates were outnumbering them four to one. They had sealed the students in Hogwarts despite the old fool wanting them to join on the battlefield.

"Could be. I haven't been in Britain for long but I know I was born here. Personally, looking forward to this Voldemort guy killing Dumblecluck. I might even pay to watch it. I wonder if I asked for a few shots if he would allow it. I almost killed the man a few weeks ago but Granger realized it was poison and needed a Muggle cure. That girl needs duct tape over her mouth."

"Interesting."

Harry turned another rock into a recliner. This one turned white as the recliners remained the colors of the rocks they were before. "Have a seat. The Death Eaters should make short work out of the Fried Chickens." Harry waited for the tall man to sit down. "Have to wonder about a group that wants to fight a war using only stunners and then wonder why they are losing."

"Indeed. Severus has informed me about you."

"Sev is a good guy, gets a shitty deal from the head idiot. The man never listens to anything Sev tells him. If he did, this might all have been avoided."

"How?" This was interesting news. Dobby placed a tea set on a table and poured two cups of tea.

"Sev has been telling the Chickens for months I wasn't going to do anything. Instead, they bound me and transported me here. Dropped me over there." Harry pointed to the spot where he had landed. "He kept telling them that they were going to lose. What do I call you?"

"I'm called Lord Voldemort."

Harry looked at the man, tilted his head. "Nope, can't see it. Where is the snake face, red eyes, bald head look that I have been hearing about? Actually, according to them, you should be out there firing off those stupid Unforgivables, crackling crazily as people drop. Where is your crazy snake?"

"Dumbledore has a bad habit of believing whatever he is told. You are?"

"They say I am Harry Potter but I say who in the Great Ancients cares. I'm called Shadow Lin."

Voldemort laughed. Dumbledore really messed up this time. "So, how have you been finding your confinement here?" He knew who Shadow Lin was, even if Dumbledore didn't.

"Boring."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, FIGHT!!!!" Granger dodged a spell from a vampire.

"Duct tape would be a good look on her." Harry commented to Voldemort. "The Weasley's mother is even worse."

Voldemort smirked as they watched a group of Order members, with Dumbledore, storm toward them. Dumbledore had cast a group shielding spell, the Death Eaters were laughing at the group as they shot prank spells at them. Voldemort gave the signal to allow the group to approach. The Death Eaters stopped casting spells and Lucius cast a Sonorus spell. "Harry, how could you?" Ginny Weasley whined.

"What? Enjoy my tea? Well, it's a nice day outside, pleasant conversation, so why not enjoy my tea." Harry took a sip of tea. "Winky makes the best biscuits. She uses vanilla cream and Belguim chocolate."

"He's not playing with all his marbles is he?" Rookwood quietly asked Lucius.

"He is related to the Black family." Lucius knew that had to explain it. He looked at Bella, who was twirling her wand, her eyes on the Order group.

"My boy, you need to embrace your destiny and you must fight against You-Know-Who." Dumbledore cast a quick glance, all the fighting had ceased. Not realizing that is was Voldemort sitting next to Harry.

"Who?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron Weasley snarled. Everyone in the Order knew what was next.

"Why mustn't he be named? How do you know he did anything going around saying You-Know-Who? I have used that name when I was planning a friend's surprise party." He looked at Voldemort. "It was a total surprise for him too. It lasted a weekend. I remember Friday, but Saturday is missing a few hours here and there. Sunday, I don't remember but woke up with a really hot guy...I will let you finish that. There are some ladies here."

"Because we just do." Granger snapped.

"No, you don't do it. I think you're still a virgin, despite Weasley claiming otherwise. I've seen better moves on a corpse. If you believe him, all the girls have a crush on him. However, once he eats, I believe they would crush each other to get away." Harry looked at Voldemort. "You are really going to have to teach me that trick. They can't even say your name, yet want me to fight you. You should see their reactions when I get them to say your name."

"Harry, your family." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Is dead because of you." Harry put his teacup down. "How about we visit the truth factory? I know, if everyone after they learn the truth, still expects me to fight, I will duel Voldie."

Voldemort wondered what was going on. He searched the Death Eaters until he found Severus. Severus was poised to fight, but not against him, he had a smirk on his face. Voldemort realized Harry wasn't going to fight him, but instead doom Dumbledore. This was a new twist that he hadn't been expecting.

"I don't believe that is necessary. You must do your duty, my boy." Dumbledore had his wand still ready to cast but knew he couldn't do anything with so many watching him. He was looking at Voldemort, the man wasn't insane, wasn't casting curses, this was ruining his plans.

"First, I'm not your boy. Second, you don't want the truth known because your little band of sycophants couldn't handle the truth. Third, the truth would land you and a few of your pawns in Azkaban."

Voldemort sat up straighter. This was getting very interesting. He hated Dumbledore, that wasn't a secret, but knowing his "Savior" did too. Shadow having some dirt on the old man was very interesting. He also had to admit the recliners were comfortable. 

"Harry, my boy, I only did everything for the greater good." His grandfatherly act in full impress mode.

"You should be grate-" Everyone looked at Granger who was trying to remove the silver metallic tape from her mouth. The tape had a set of sealed red lips where her mouth would be.

"Yes, I was right. It does look good. I wonder if we can make it permanent?" Harry saw Severus in the crowd, he looked around the Order. "I had wondered how you managed to survive. Honestly, throwing stunners and prank spells at those trying to kill you. You capture a few, toss them into Azkaban, and what, two weeks max, they are released again. The Death Eaters have a much better rate of survival." He knew Voldemort had been raiding Azkaban for months without the Order knowing. The only time they realized there had been a raid was when they finally realized their prisoners were missing.

"Oh, poor Potty going to whine about how he was abused and abandoned by his relatives, now. Blame us for not making sure the world didn't bow at your feet? Dumbledore took you in, taught you. He did what was best for our world." Weasley's tone of voice, full of contempt, caused several to look at him.

"He really needs a better scriptwriter but I do thank you for bringing up a great point. Those articles released by the talented Rita Skeeter were true. Dumbledore and his little circus clowns have been stealing from me, well, until I had the goblins fix that situation. As for my former relatives, the ones they kept trying to force me to go live with, are in a muggle prison. Child abuse and neglect are illegal. So is taken government funds and not using them on the child. Turn out abandoning a child in the woods is illegal too. Though I sent them a thank-you basket, however, I know some of Sev's special potions made it into the basket of treats."

Voldemort laughed. "I am aware of Severus' special potions." The potions could keep you alive for years while keeping you in extreme pain, some even caused nightmares. One of his personal favorites to use on abusers was one that forced them to relive what they did and wake in the morning feeling what they did.

"He is very creative."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Severus walked a bit closer to Harry. "No one else better call me Sev." He warned. He had tried to get Harry to stop calling him that but stopped after their first kiss.

"HARRY! How could you?" Mrs. Weasley finally broke whatever charm was placed on her.

"Really? Are you joking? You kidnap me, confine me to Hogwarts, force me to attend classes, not that I went. I won't even mention the detentions. I have to admit I did finally attend them with Sev, but who could call those detentions, as I-"

"Mr. Potter." Severus' face was a bit red, as every Death Eater did a double take between Severus and Harry.

"He is hot. It's the robes." Lucius agreed with Harry. "I think the black makes it more appealing."

"Yes and getting him out of them certainly kept me busy." Harry licked his lips. "So Dumblecup, why don't you explain about always returning abused kids to their abusers? How about stealing from the muggle-born, taking their titles?"

"What?" Several were heard asking that.

"I don't believe now is the time." Dumbledore gave his old grandfather look. "We can work on issues after you fight Tom."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry smirked.

Voldemort wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew Dumbledore expected him to react to his muggle name. "He thinks if he uses my muggle name, I will go into a rage." Voldemort waved his wand and did the "I Am Lord Voldemort" trick.

"That is so cool. You will have to help me create one for my name. You might want to get a family genealogy test done. Dumbles here has hidden that the muggle-born come from old squib lines. He has taken their titles if they were to be the next Lord or Lady. I know he kept a few away from the Death Eaters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very. My mother was actually Peverell and a Slytherin. I was tested at Gringotts. They were very interested in wondering why their testing was never revealed in the Wizengamot after providing it to the Ministry."

Harry saw the reaction of the crowd. They weren't happy to learn that Dumbledore had done. "He tried to get me to believe I could speak Parseltongue, which by the way is only considered dark here because of you. He tried to tell me I was a Horcrux. He forgot to check my health, my magical skills, and family reports at Gringotts. I got the skill from my mother. This scar he likes to say is my link to you is just a scar. The whole prophecy was a lie. Sybill, when she is very drunk, likes to talk."

The news spread like wildfire. People were demanding answers. Harry kicked back in his recliner. "Pass me a biscuit, please." He transformed a rock into a recliner for Severus. "Tea?"

"Yes. My Lord, I do believe you have won."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he got caught

Shadow Lin was not happy to be in Scotland. He wasn't sure why he was here and he didn't want to be here. "Shad, it won't be so bad. Just let me get my stuff and we can head back home." 

Shadow just arched an eyebrow. If he had known when Tinfin asked him to come to his house while he picked up a few things that the idiot meant Scotland, he would have told him no. He hadn't known Tinfin for long, he was a fairly new recruit and he was doing Master Yin a favor by keeping an eye on the boy. He hated this place. They were heading up a road leading out of Hogsmeade when a stunner came flying toward him. He dodged, pulling the idiot with him. 

"You missed." He heard. 

He peeked around the corner of the building and saw three people dressed in brown coats. Aurors? What? He hadn't done a thing. He went to pull out his wand, only to hear "sorry." His world went black. 

He kept his eyes closed as he processed where he was. He didn't move but he could hear people talking. "-mistake."

"Severus, it had to be done."

"Yes, I can see it as a great trust builder. Send Tonks in as a boy, lure him here to Scotland, have three Aurors send a stunner at him, while Tonks crowns him on the head. Oh, I can imagine how eagerly he is going to want to aid us."

Shadow Lin agreed. He wasn't about to aid anyone who just did what they did. He was leaving here as soon as he could, wherever here was. He didn't hear anything for a bit. "I'm sure once I explain, he will be glad to help us. I have already arranged for his classes. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have offered to assist him in adjusting."

"Headmaster, I told you, he is beyond what is taught here. I struggled to keep up. I would have failed if I didn't get him to finally come with me." Tinfin explained.

The first one to feel his wrath. Shadow Lin made a note of who was speaking so to place their voices with the correct ones when it was time for his revenge. "He won't remain here." That was the deep voice of the one called Severus.

"I have already taken the necessary steps to ensure he will." That had to be the Head Idiot. 

"I'm telling you, you are doing this wrong. You might as well turn the war over to the Dark Lord, right now." Severus commented.

"I'm sure with the right potions-"

"NO!" Severus and Tinfin yelled. 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? If you think he won't know, you really don't realize how they train in China." Tinfin was at least trying to the Head Idiot to listen but he doubted the man would. He clearly thought he knew best and his ideas were the only way to go, judging by the magic he felt trying to keep him in the bed, as well as how he arrived here. 

Shadow Lin needed time to think and escape, night time would work best for that. He willed himself back to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

Shadow Lin woke up, slowly cracked his eyes opened a wee bit. It was dark and quiet. He laid there a minute, listening, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He reached out with his magic, he felt the restraints on him. He quickly and quietly disabled them and placed them on the person a few beds down from him. He sat up, found his clothes next to him on the table. He dressed, his weapons were missing. Easy fix. He summoned them to him. He glanced outside to see how what floor he was on, which direction he was facing, and if he could see the exit. Once his weapons were in place, he headed out. He kept to the shadows. He got lost a few times, turned around a lot, but he eventually found the exit. He opened the doors and disappeared into the night.

____________________________________________________________________

Shadow made it to Diagon Alley. He headed straight to Gringotts. He wasn't a happy person. He wasn't sure why they tried to kidnap him but he wasn't going to allow them to get away with it. "Mr. Potter, I wasn't aware you were coming."

"Who?" Shadow looked around wondering who the goblin was referencing.

"You. You're Harry Potter." Seeing the confusion. "Come, we have a lot to speak about." 

"I'll say." 

_____________________________________________________________________

He had already explained to Ironclaw that he wasn't Harry Potter and that he only came here to get the few galleons from his personal vault in China out to pay for a port-key home. He had no idea where he had been before arriving, he explained about his capture and escape. 

Ironclaw assured him he had more than his small personal vault and wanted him to take an Inheritance Test. 

Shadow looked at the Inheritance Test. He was very confused. He had been told his parents were killed in a drunken car crash. That his father was his mother's pimp, and he was their unwanted burden. He never knew his last name as they had abandoned him when he was five in a forest. It was pure luck that Master Yin had found him while he was looking for some potion ingredients, he would have died. He was close to death when he was found.

Devon Harrison "Harry" James Potter

b 31 July 1980

Father: Alfred James Charles Potter  
Mother Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans

Title:

Gryffindor (magic)  
Peverell (Blood)  
Potter (Blood)  
Black (Blood) 

"So I'm Lord Potter?" 

"Exactly, you will need to take your rings but you are over seventeen so it won't be an issue. Your magical guardian should have had you in here when you turned eleven."

"What magical guardian? I haven't been in this country since I was about five." Shadow wondered if the Head Idiot was involved in this.

"We have the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore as being your guardian. He has been removing funds for your care." 

"What? I have never heard of him." 

Ironclaw started swearing in gobblygook. "I have funds going to the Dursley family, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Molly, Ronald, Ginerva Weasley, and the Order."

"I know who the Dursleys are. They dumped me in the woods when I was about 5. No idea who the rest are." 

"I will need you to sign a statement, in blood, and I can issue a refund."

Shadow signed. He wasn't going to let some thieves keep his money. "Can you stop me from being forced to remain here?" 

"No, we don't have any power with the Ministry. I would suggest you get a port-key from there before they discover you are missing. We can only issue local ones, not international ones." 

"Figures, I know that Head Idiot is going to try something." Shadow hoped he could make to where ever the Ministry was before he was discovered.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Ironclaw spoke to the goblin who entered the room. After the goblin left, Ironclaw inhaled. "They have discovered you're missing and tried to see if you have been here and removed any funds. Thankfully, they didn't try to withdraw anything."

"Great."

"They will have Order members out in the Alley looking for you. Dumbledore and Mad-Eye can see through invisibility and glamour spells." 

"Wait them out?" 

"It might be better to head back to Hogwarts. We can give you a port-key and pretend you got lost in Hogwarts, let them believe you didn't escape." 

"He will know I removed his restraints from me. I did hear Tinfin inform him I knew a lot more magic than anyone taught at Hogwarts, so I could do that. I have a feeling if I tried to take a port-key to the Ministry, the three Aurors would inform him and get me before I could use it."

"Exactly. I would also suggest hiding your rings until they discover the missing funds from their own vaults."

"Can you get a message to Master Yin? Let him know I am being held against my will."

"We can. However, the Headmaster is a member of the ICW and Chief Warlock. He will try many moves to keep you here. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried creating some type of plea concerning how you need to know your history, your family, and get a Hogwarts' education."

Shadow smiled. "Get my NEWTs and OWLs transferred to my real name."

Ironclaw smirked. That was one way around Dumbledore. "I will be done."

___________________________________________________________

Shadow landed in the Forest. He could see Hogwarts and using the shadows made his way into Hogwarts. He ignored the mulling students as he headed down into the dungeons. He figured this was a good place to pretend to be lost. 

He was getting bored with how long it was taking for them to "find" him. It had been three hours and he was getting hungry. He hadn't eaten in at least a day. He finally heard someone coming. "It's about time. Did I need to send up neon green flares for someone to find me?"

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing down here?" 

Ah, the velvet voice of Severus. "No idea who Potter is. I went for a lovely tour of the place someone decided to restrain me too and got lost. You need those maps that say "you are here" on them." 

"Follow me. We have been looking for you for hours." 

"Well, perhaps if you invited me here instead of hitting me over the head, I would have remained in the Infirmary or a guest room. I do hope you have good room service, I'm starving." 

"Indeed." 

"Say tall, dark, and sexy, how about we break out of here, have some breakfast." Shadow honestly liked the way the man looked and after hearing him yesterday knew the man's voice would melt butter. He almost laughed at the befuddled look that crossed the man's face. "What's the matter, Hot Stuff, no one told you that before?"

He watched a slow pink appear but before he could get an answer they were surrounded by staff. "You found him." 

Shadow wanted to hex the old man he could now match a voice to. He shot a glare at Tinfin. He recognized him, even though he was now a she. He recognized the skill as he had it. Tinfin didn't know that. It was a skill all those who reached his level acquired. 

"He was in the dungeons." Severus kept it short. It was really obvious where they were coming from. 

"Good, good, my boy, I was afraid we had lost you." The fool's eyes were twinkling and he was honestly going with the hapless old man routine. Interesting way to go. 

"Not your boy. If I could have left I would have. I don't take kindly to being hit over the head and kidnapped." 

"Mr. Potter!" An old lady with a stern looking face gasped.

"Who?" 

"Let's discuss this up in my office." The old man started to walk toward the stairs. 

"No thanks, there are the front doors. I'm leaving." Shadow started for the doors. He dodged the stunner and kept going. The doors wouldn't open for him. So he wants to play it that way, well, I can hide my skills for a bit longer. "Let me out now!"

"Mr. Potter, we do need to talk." The old fool spoke.

"Talk, so far I have had two stunners thrown at me, hit over the head, restrained in a bed, and now being blocked from leaving. Unless I'm under arrest or being held for questioning and this is the new Ministry of Magic for Britain, it's called kidnapping." 

"Albus, we can't force him to remain." The old bag seemed appalled by the idea but wasn't going to interfere.

"It's for the greater good." 

Shadow knew he heard that line before. He couldn't think of where, but he knew he had heard it. He would have to research it. "Severus, please escort our guest to my office." 

"Don't you mean prisoner? Do you do this to all your students? Do the parents know?" Shadow started yelling the questions causing some students to peek out and see what was going. "I wonder how a headmaster can get away with kidnapping! I wonder what the Chinese Ministry of Magic will say when they find out!"

"They won't." The old fool responded.

"Want to bet?" Shadow quietly asked but he could tell Severus heard him. He also knew Severus knew he yelled out those questions for a reason. 

"I do believe Mr. Potter, you are going to be more than a handful."

"Oh, I haven't even started." Shadow warned. He only gave one warning. 

___________________________________________________

"Now, Mr. Potter, you will be remaining here. You will be sorted, you will finish your Hogwarts education before I will allow you to leave. Each summer, you will return to your relatives' home."

"Nope, not happening." Shadow looked around the office and frowned at some of the titles in the man's bookcase. They were illegal books in Britain. He also recognized some of the crests, they were his families' books. Well, they would be returned. He would make sure Ironclaw was aware of it.

"It will. I have already arranged it with the Wizengamot. You will get your schedule tomorrow."

"I won't be attending." Shadow knew the old fool would stop him from doing anything so he would have to pretend. He could tell Severus knew what he was doing. 

"You will find that you will not be leaving here. Your books will be ordered tonight and given to you as soon as possible. I'm sure Hermione will gladly share with you."

"No idea who a Hermione is but keep it away from me, sounds like it would make me sick." Shadow just laughed, internally, at the foolish attempts to control him. He kept looking as he saw a growing list of charges as he looked around the man's office. He wondered how the British Ministry would feel about all the illegal books, two dark artifacts, three blood magic ritual books, and he was a bit surprised to find the last of the artifact out was declared missing twenty years ago from a library outside of Paris. He wondered how it made its way into Dumbledore's hands. 

"Minerva will guide you to your common room since you will be sorted into Gryffindor." 

"Honestly? The House of the Reckless? Please." Shadow laughed. There was no way he was going into that house. 

"Fine, we can sort you now." 

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head before he could object. "Well, Mr. Potter-"

"Put me in Slytherin, if you put me in any other house, I will find you and destroy you. I will remove every bit of magic from you and use you as a dishrag."

The Sorting Hat didn't comment as it shifted through Shadow's head. If a hat could have shown fear, this one would have. "Slytherin" The Sorting Hat flew off of Shadow's head and hid behind the file cabinet. 

"What? No, he is to be in Gryffindor." Dumbledore was clearly surprised. "He must be resorted."

"No, no, nooo." The Sorting Hat buried itself as far as it could behind the file cabinet. "Slytherin. Slytherin." The hat kept mumbling.

"This way, Mr. Potter." 

"It's Shadow Lin." 

"Mr. Lin." Severus escorted Shadow out before Dumbledore could try something else. "Mr. Lin, please don't kill the students." 

"Now, Sev, I would never do that." 

"It's Professor Snape. You will call me that." Shadow smirked and whistled as he walked behind Severus. "Cease that infernal noise."

"Oh, Sev, trust me, you really don't want me to be bored. Who knows what torments I might come up with for the dear Headmaster to endure." 

"I believe your school assignments will keep you busy. Your father was just as arrogant and look where it got him."

Shadow didn't comment. While he knew the man wasn't for Dumbledore's plan, he also realized the man didn't know or support him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow followed the little blond dude to the Great Hall. "I will be tutoring you." 

Shadow looked at him and started laughing. "No happening, Blondie. Go and flirt with your girlfriend or whatever." Shadow stared at the bench he was meant to sit on, waved his hand and a nice leather highback chair appeared with a matching footstool. He sat down, summoned some a bottle of red wine, and a wine glass. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of the wine in his mouth. 

"Mr. Potter!" A female voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. Shadow didn't even open his eyes but took another sip of his wine. "Mr. Potter!" The voice was now next to him.

"Mr. Lin." 

Shadow opened his eyes. "Sevvie, nice to see you again. No idea who the old bag is but I have more wine if you want to go for dinner." He recognized the woman, he just didn't bother to remember her name.

"Detention for a month with Mr. Filch." The old bag's eyes showed how furious she was.

"No, thanks. Tell him I'll take a rain check. When do we eat in this dump?"

"100 points from Slytherin." The old woman glared.

"Take 1,000 for all I care. I'm not a student here, I'm a prisoner, and I am not going to allow you to keep me here." Shadow stood up. "Since dinner isn't being served, I'll go and find my own. Ta!" He headed for the doors.

"Mr. Potter, you will sit down at Slytherin table, report to detention after that." Dumbledore spoke from the head table.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to the man who kidnapped me. I won't even mention those robes. Who dresses you? Stevie Wonder after a night of heavy drinking?" Shadow walked out the Great Hall doors. 

Severus inhaled deeply. He had warned them. He had to keep his act up for the Slytherin Death Eaters wouldn't report him to their parents. He knew the boy wasn't his father but if that helped him keep in his role he would have to use it. Severus turned to Minerva, putting up a privacy spell. "I want those points returned. You know what Albus is doing is wrong."

"Severus, did you hear him?" McGonagall didn't agree with what was being done but she did understand why it was being done. As Dumbledore explained to her and the Order, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one. She didn't like it but she agreed to his plan.

"How would you be reacting?" Severus countered. "I don't need to have to stay up all night protecting him from students being angry about the point loss, on top of his attitude."

"Fine, find a way to give them back and I won't object." McGonagall turned and walked back to the Head Table.

______________________________________________________________________

Shadow made it Hogsmeade and found a pub. He sat down and ordered some food. Nothing he recognized but he figured he had eaten worse food before. He had his wine and was reading that morning's newspaper after he sent a letter to Ironclaw. He may not be able to leave the country but he wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to keep his family's property. No one really paid any attention to him since he looked like an old black man dressed in formal robes. He finished his meal, continued reading the paper while sipping his wine. 

He felt Tinfin's, no Tonks, magic as Tonks entered the pub. He watched the witch order some food and grinned. He was going to make her regret her part in all of this. Using the shadows, he headed to the kitchen and as Tonk's food was placed on her plate, Shadow liberal spiked her food with a potion that wasn't known in the United Kingdom. He watched her eat the meal, and when she left, he waited a few minutes and headed back to Hogwarts. 

Shadow was heading back down to the dungeons when Dumbledore and Severus appeared in the hall. "Mr. Potter, you had detention." 

Shadow laughed. "Night. Been a productive night. Hope you find all the pranks and spells." He faded into the shadows. 

Severus inhaled, waited for several seconds, as he watched Dumbledore trying to find where Harry Potter disappeared to. "I told you this was going to end badly. You can't treat him like a student, as he is more advanced than an Auror." 

"Severus, he has to remain here. We need him to fight Tom." Shadow wondered who this Tom was. Maybe he could get the man to get him out of here.

"I'm telling you, you are making a huge mistake." Ah, Severus, you have no idea how much of a huge mistake the old fart has made. 

"What do you think he meant by pranks and spells." Shadow grinned. He had work to do tonight. He could sleep tomorrow while everyone was in classes. 

"He meant exactly that." Severus snapped. "What part didn't you understand? He told you he wasn't going to make it easy. Not that you ever listen to anyone else." 

_________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Severus, I'm telling you, no one can get near his bed. We tried to wake him." Draco whined. "He doesn't belong here." 

Severus fully agreed. He also knew that Dumbledore had blocked any student mentioning Harry Potter, Shadow Lin, kidnapping, and a variety of other ways to tell their parents what Dumbledore had done. "I will deal with it." 

"The house is confused by him. They are happy that he isn't a Dumbledore fan, everyone hated the point loss but at the same time understood it. He was debated in the common room for hours. I know it won't be over either." 

"I do believe Mr. Lin is going to make the old goat regret bringing him here." Severus knew that Draco would expect that type of answer. He also felt that way. "Go and I will handle our newest snake." 

"Don't get bit." 

Severus knew everyone was going to feel the fangs of his newest snake. The Sorting Hat was still refusing to come out of hiding, kept saying Slytherin over and over. McGonagall was never going to live down being called an old bag, and Dumbledore had lost a lot of respect for his actions. He knew this was a bad idea as soon as Dumbledore even suggested sending Tonks to check out the white wizard with a scar in China. 

He entered the seven-year dorm. He tried to get near the bed that Shadow, no Harry Potter, was sleeping in. The wards kept him away. They weren't coming down for him or anyone else unless they suddenly knew parseltongue. Dumbledore was going to have a fit. He didn't need a temper tantrum from a man over 150 years old to start his day. 

__________________________________________________

Severus headed to the Head Table. He could see his snakes were trying not to laugh at the variety of pranks the other students were enduring. He could see half-dozen, at least, boys dressed like girls, a few dozen were sporting different animal body parts if they weren't almost fully transformed, and he didn't bother to try and count how many were different colors. He was impressed, it was a good combination of potions, charms, transfiguration, and hexes. "It appears Mr. Potter had a busy night." Filius greeted Severus as he sat down.

"Indeed." Severus poured himself a cup of coffee. He really felt like he should have lined up headache potions on the table for once Dumbledore arrived. 

"Albus was already here. Minerva and he are off trying to remove the variety of pranks they have found so far." Filius was the only other staff member at the table beside Severus. "They want the students to remain here until they figure out all the areas affected."

Severus looked up at the point counter. A hundred points were returned, he was able to do that before he went to bed. However, they now had an additional fifty. He wondered where they came from. 

"I gave them. It was well deserved, look at the skill and the variety, and no one was hurt." Filius answered the unasked question. "Albus is going to find a way to get his way but I do believe Mr. Potter is more than he expected." Filius had already heard from his relatives what had occurred regarding the Potter vaults and they asked him to be on the alert for missing Potter items.

"I do believe that is an understatement." 

_______________________________________________________

Shadow woke up a few hours later. He sat up in the bed. He found a note on the side table. He cast a few detection spells on it, he didn't trust anyone here. The note came up clean. 

Detention. I expect you in my office tonight, 7.

SS

While he found Severus Snape interesting, he wasn't about to let the man believe he was going to have any power over him. No, he would work on Severus in his own way. He smirked. He had a found a potion lab last night and planned on brewing today and tonight, with the proper wards, no one would know what he was brewing or where he was brewing. Dumbledore was going to regret keeping him here.

_______________________________________________________________

Shadow had five large cauldrons brewing and was cutting up the ingredients for his next potion when he felt someone testing his wards. He had stored the earlier potions in his potion pouch, and once these ones were finished, he would have enough to drive the old man crazy. He checked his watch to see what time it was. He wanted to go to the pub again for dinner. He learned a lot of gossip that way. Lunch had been spent at the pub reading the morning paper and listening to the local gossip. 

Shadow had learned that Hogwarts was going to have an upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. The stores were dreading it. While they didn't mind the extra money but the students were annoying and their usual clients stayed away. Many wished the Headmaster either gave the students every other weekend to shop or prevented it all together. Shadow was going to provide some relief to the overworked shopkeepers.

____________________________________________________________________________

Severus ignored his co-workers as Dumbledore finally arrived for their latest staff meeting. He knew what it was about. Since Hogsmeade weekend wasn't for another two weeks and it wasn't their regular monthly meeting it could only mean one thing. Dumbledore wanted to discuss the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Create-Issues.

They breezed through the normal issues until finally, the moment of truth arrived. "How is Mr. Potter doing?"

"He hasn't been in any of my classes." Every single professor responded. 

"He hasn't shown up for any detention." McGonagall added. "I am not even sure if anyone has seen him in the last two weeks."

"Severus?" All eyes turned to him.

"I haven't seen him beyond sleeping in his dorm. I already informed you about the wards around his bed. He spends most of his time brewing." Severus admitted, inwardly, the boy was great with potions and his spell work was above anyone he had seen in a long time. He knew it was because the boy was trained in China. Shadow was considered a Master Level Mage. The boy had been in training since he was five and trained by a Master Level Mage. 

"Have we learned anything about him?" Pomona ventured. "Something that perhaps we could maybe encourage?"

"You could actually let me leave. I didn't want to be here and you are so far behind on magical standards you should be ashamed to call yourselves professors and this an institution of learning." Shadow stepped into the room. "Sevvie is the only one who actually teaches anything useful. Your seventh years are learning what novices are learning."

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? This is a staff meeting." Dumbledore reprimanded.

"Really? I thought it was the local gossip club. What do you think I was doing here? I was setting up a nice prank, have fun figuring it out." He faded back into the shadows. 

Severus tried not to laugh, but he didn't last long as everyone in the staff room but him were now chickens. He wondered why he wasn't pranked. "I would never prank you, Sevvie." A soft voice whispered in his ear. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow decided he needed to check out the students again. He had seen, every morning, Dumbledore, the Old Bag, the short dude, and some grouchy old man, exploring the castle for his latest pranks. They usually tripped a few, discovered a few more, and always missed about seventy-five percent of them. 

The students finally caught on to avoiding certain areas, as well as sending Dumbledore on a wild goose chase. They would tell the man they had seen Shadow, Dumbledore would head there, only for Shadow to either prank him or leave him bound for someone to find.

**********************Flashback*******************

"I think we saw him by the greenhouse four." Neville Longbottom finally answered, with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan adding their own agreement.

"Four? Do you know what he was doing?" Dumbledore had been looking for Shadow for three days. The boy hadn't been seen by any staff member except for Severus. Severus had tried to assign a detention but the boy never showed up.

"He was reading." Dean looked at Seamus. "A big book that looked old." 

Dumbledore inwardly cursed. Now, he knew where his books had been disappearing too. He had been afraid that the goblins were aware of Harry Potter and had somehow managed to speak to the boy. "Thank you, five points to Gryffindor for not being pranked. You better head on to your next class."

Shadow grinned from the little alcove he found. Parseltongue was a very useful skill to have at Hogwarts. Dumbledore headed down to greenhouse four. Shadow knew no one was in the area and wouldn't be for several hours it was why he allowed the trio to see him. 

Dumbledore was looking for him, he wondered why? Oh, he knew the general idea, Dumbledore wanted him to attend classes. He had received a lot of notes from someone named Hermione Granger on setting up times to meet for her to tutor him. She was next on his list. 

Shadow waited for Dumbledore to get close to greenhouse four before he pulled out his wand and sent an ancient Chinese binding spell at the old fool. Unless someone knew Chinese and the counter, Dumbledore would remain tied up for at least a day. 

"Oh, Headmaster, a bit tied up to see me right now?" Shadow levitated the old fool out of the main part of the hall.

"Mr. Potter, release me at once." Dumbledore tried to release the spell but nothing happened.

"Well, can't have you screaming the castle down." Shadow pulled the old fool's hat off and stuffed into his mouth. "Consider this as a way to remind you that kidnapping is illegal." 

Shadow left the candles burning for light, headed back to his new potion lab. He found a lovely Basilisk that was very informative about Hogwarts.

***************************End Flashback*****************************

Shadow was sitting at Slytherin table, reading one of his books that he collected out of Dumbledore's office when a shadow fell over his book. "Move, you are blocking the light."

"Harry, I'm Hermione. I'm here to set up a time for us to study. You're really behind, so I wrote up a schedule for reviewing, studying, and doing your assignments."

Shadow looked up, started laughing. "So, you're here to teach me." He saw the Slytherins were interested in this and knew no one liked the girl. He had watched her for the last few days so that he would be ready for this encounter.

"Yes, I'm the top student here at Hogwarts."

"I see. Perhaps we could have a debate about the definition of magic. Whose views do you uphold? Tylor and Frazer or perhaps Mauss and Durkheim? Or maybe Freud?"

"Who?" Granger pulled out a quill. 

"Here I will make it easy for you. Religious scholars have defined magic in different ways. One approach, associated with the anthropologists Edward Tylor and James G. Frazer, suggests that magic and science are opposites. An alternative approach, associated with the sociologists Marcel Mauss and Emile Durkheim argues that magic takes place in private, while religion is a communal and organized activity. Now, go away and I'm sure you will research it and come back with a response in the next year or two." 

"What does Freud have to do with it? He was a muggle and wouldn't have known." Granger didn't like that someone her own age knew more than her. 

Shadow sighed. He knew it would make the rest of the staff and students wonder exactly how educated he was. "Simple, Freud explained that the associated theory of magic merely explains the paths along which magic proceeds; it does not explain its true essence, namely the misunderstanding which leads it to replace the laws of nature by psychological ones. Freud emphasized that what led primitive men to come up with magic is the power of wishes. We call it accidental magic, you have heard of that, at least?" 

"Freud believed that wishes were accompanied by a motor impulse, the will of a child. This motor impulse was at first employed to give a representation of the satisfying situation in such a way that it becomes possible to experience the satisfaction by means of what might be described as motor hallucinations. As time goes on, the psychological accent shifts from the motives for the magical act onto the measures by which it is carried out—that is, onto the act itself. It thus comes to appear as though it is the magical act itself which, owing to its similarity with the desired result, alone determines the occurrence of that result. Freud was a muggle, yet understood the basics of magic, what is your reason for not?" 

Shadow could see he lost most of the students and staff. He really wasn't surprised. "Do I need to set up a time for me to educate you on basic magically theory that every novice should know? So, as far as you teaching me, how does the twelve of never sound to you?"

"You can't mix muggle psychology with magic. Freud wasn't magical and therefore couldn't have based his conclusions on accurate information." Granger smug look appeared on her face.

"Yet he explains theory rather well. How do you know he wasn't a squib? A low-level wizard? Honestly, get your nose out of the low level below par library of Hogwarts. If you did, you might learn something." 

"I told you we were below par." Irma Pince snapped at the head table. "You banned those books that just explained the very theory that Mr. Potter used."

"What? It's valid?" Granger looked like a fish.

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is." Severus had made his way to the Slytherin table while Shadow was educating Granger. "Mr. Lin, you owe me some detentions."

"Oh, Sevvie, I can't have detentions in a school I don't attend. However, I do have a potion question debate with you. Does the animal transfiguration potion limit the number of animals a wizard could become based on their magic levels or their imagination? Care to discover the answer with me? Alone? A fire going, perhaps a bit of wine?"

"That sounds more like a date." One of the Slytherins commented.

"Indeed." Severus snapped back to the present. He couldn't believe he started to imagine that little scene in his head.

"Yes, indeed, Sevvie." Shadow had seen the faint signs of pink appear on the man's face as he thought about Shadow's words.

"Detention. My name is Professor Snape."

"Oh, Sevvie, don't ruin our first date. Shall we?"

"It's not a date, it's detention."

Shadow grinned as Severus headed out of the Great Hall. Shadow began to sing:

Things have come to a pretty pass,  
Our romance is growing flat,  
For you like this and the other  
While I go for this and that.  
Goodness knows what the end will be;  
Oh, I don't know where I'm at...  
It looks as if we two will never be one,  
Something must be done.

You say eether and I say eyether,  
You say neether and I say nyther;  
Eether, eyether, neether, nyther,  
Let's call the whole thing off!  
You like potato and I like potahto,  
You like tomato and I like tomahto;  
Potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto!  
Let's call the whole thing off!

But oh! If we call the whole thing off,  
Then we must part.  
And oh! If we ever part,  
Then that might break my heart!  
So, if you like pajamas and I like pajahmas,  
I'll wear pajamas and give up pajahmas.  
For we know we need each other,  
So we better call the calling off off.  
Let's call the whole thing off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song by George and Ira Gershwin, from 1937. "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off."


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow saw the one-legged crazy guy walking the halls with Dumbledore. He looked around for the traitor Tonks and the rigid law loving Shacklebolt who didn't mind breaking it for Dumbledore. He knew they were up to something. Dumbledore had been trying to get him to meet different people all week. 

*****************Flashback****************************

Shadow was reading one of the books he liberated from Dumbledore's office while eating breakfast when suddenly he heard "HARRY! I can't believe I'm seeing my godson." The man started to run but a blond haired man yanked him back. 

Draco nudged him. "I think Black means you." Draco had enjoyed watching Shadow drive the Hogwarts' staff and Dumbledore crazy.

"Black?" Shadow looked up and saw this loony tune dark haired man coming at him. The guy's arms were waving all around, in excitement. He had a goofy looking smile on his face, the black hair was a mess, and the robes looked like they needed a pressing. "Who?" A blond haired man was trying to rein the lunatic in.

Draco smirked. He was going to love this. "Sirius Black, your godfather, a cousin to both of us. He is the one who took off when you were little instead of taking caring of you. It's why you were dumped at the muggles."

Shadow closed his book. "It wasn't like that. I gave him to Hagrid while I went after Pettigrew." Black kept trying to pull away from the blond haired man.

"That same Pettigrew that brought back You-Know-Who." Ron Weasley stood up. "Your godfather has been about catching Death Eaters and all those evil snakes." 

"Who?" Shadow was a bit confused. "Snakes? What is wrong with snakes?"

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." The old tabby cat lady explained from next to the blond man. "Mr. Weasley is referencing Slytherins, however, not all Slytherins are evil."

"Why? What has gotten a bunch of grown wizards so afraid of a word? Aren't Death Eaters from every house? Wasn't this Pettigrew from your own house, Weasley?" 

"Harry, it's not important. What is important is that you can come and live with me. I'm your godfather, and we can explain everything later." Black was trying to get the blond guy to remove his hands. The group of adults surrounding him were not happy with the Pettigrew being a Gryffindor reference.

"Wait, you're the one that gave me to the groundskeeper? The one who can't do magic, after my parents were killed. You're the reason why I was abused. You're the reason I was abandoned. Shouldn't you be on a psychic ward or something from being in Azkaban? Not that I was going to trust you anyway. Isn't that traitor Tonks a Black?" Shadow glanced at Draco.

"It wasn't like that." Black froze. "Your parents were like family. I loved them and would do anything for them."

"She is his cousin, ours too, but her mother was disowned. Sirius was close to being disowned by his father died before it was official." Draco supplied.

Shadow wondered briefly why Black was here. Dumbledore must have arranged for them to be here.

"Ah, so what do we owe the pleasure of seeing the Mutt and Wolf here?" Severus entered the Great Hall. He had been running late for dinner due to making potions for the infirmary. "Shadow, I see you actually left your potion lab."

"Yes, though I'm surprised no one hasn't wondered where the fashion mistake is." Shadow watched as all the adults, except Severus, started to look around the hall. 

The old lady's eyes went wide. "Sirius, Remus, take the greenhouses, everyone take your usual spots. Watch out for the pranks." 

The students started laughing. "What? Why? You're just like your father. He would be so proud."

"Dumbledore loves the pranks." Severus knew Dumbledore was actually furious about the pranks. When Severus commented about how they were the same type of pranks that the Marauders did to him and the others, Dumbledore had tried to defend the Marauders pranks. Severus reminded him of Black sending him after Lupin. 

"Severus, now isn't the time. We have to find Albus." 

*****************************End Flashback*****************************

Shadow watched them casting detection spells. The four were now standing in the middle of the entrance to Hogwarts, casting he thought could be a ward of some sort. Shadow pulled out his wand and cast a detection in parsel. He wanted to laugh. They were putting up wards with trackers placed on him, along with a proximity ward to keep him in at Hogwarts. He disabled them. 

"What?" Dumbledore ran a scan. 

"The wards are gone." The crazy one looked around. 

"I told you he was better than Aurors." Tonks shook her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had already had been to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade already." 

"Albus, you know this is wrong. Forcing him to stay here and now with Sirius trying to get custody of him." 

Shadow was going to have to speak to Ironclaw, today. He wasn't about let anyone of Dumbledore's stooge gain control over him. He headed to his new lab. 

________________________________________________________

Shadow made sure to keep Dumbledore busy by having the house elves and ghosts prank everyone at the same time. Shadow walked out of Hogwarts. He looked like Shacklebolt as he left. He waved at people as they waved at him. "Kings, we had a report of a thief."

"I already handled it." Shadow answered. "I'm on my way to check out a lead."

"Thanks, save us some time. Need any help?" One of the brown coats asked.

"No, I just need to head to Gringotts." 

"See you back in the office, Kings."

_____________________________________________________________

Shadow was sitting in Ironclaw's office. "Black was at Hogwarts today. Custody was mentioned." 

"They have tried and it failed. I haven't been able to get much help from the Ministry but the Chinese Ministry has been trying to get information. Dumbledore has been stopping everything. Black put the paperwork in but it has been rejected." 

"Draco mentioned Black wasn't disowned. Can I use his abandonment of me to disown him? He doesn't know I'm Lord Black." 

"Yes, it will prevent him from having access to any of the Black funds and houses. He will be homeless too. Since he will be homeless, it will block him from gaining your guardianship as he has no home. Dumbledore will have to try another route." 

"Let's do it." 

__________________________________________________________

Shadow was casually walking down the hall looking at the wonderful display the elves and ghosts had put on. The stones were one of four different colors, each stone was one of the four house colors. He could see the students were still having a good time laughing at the pranks. The staff was stuck in traditional black and white movies horror character. Dumbledore was the mummy, McGonagall was Bride of Frankenstein, Flitwick was a rabbit from Night of the Lepus, Sprout was a Killer Tomato, Severus looked like Count Dracula. 

"Mr. Potter, my office." Severus stormed toward Shadow. 

"Ah, Sevvie, you weren't to get pranked. However, I would love to take the time to get you out of the outfit. It certainly fits in the right places." Severus froze for a second, a slight blush appeared. "You look so yummy in black."

"Detention." 

"Oh, I think I'm going to like this detention. How about I follow you so I can enjoy the view?" 

Severus didn't respond but headed toward his office. 

"Mr. Potter, you need to remove these pranks." Dumbledore demanded.

"Toodles, I have a vampire I have to see. I wonder if I can get him to --"

"Mr. Potter!!!!" 

"I was going to say show me how to make a new potion I found." Shadow turned the corner, peeked his head back around. "If I get him undressed, I will let you know."


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow made his way to his usual seat at the Slytherin table. He was expecting a few fireworks and wanted to enjoy them. "What's up, Draco?"

"My favorite cousin. I must say that was impressive." Draco had received a letter that morning from his parents explaining what Lord Black had done. Narcissa, Lucius, Bella, and the whole dark faction had enjoyed the news.

"I hope so but I did it to get rid of an annoyance. Honestly, they have created their own mess." 

"True, very true." Draco's parents weren't sure what side Harry Potter, aka Shadow Lin, was on but they were enjoying the torment he was creating for Dumbledore. 

"What are you two talking about?" Blaise was looking around but didn't see anyone pranked. 

"Showtime I'm sure will be soon." Shadow had watched Severus take his seat and knew that something was up as the man seemed happy. 

Draco looked at Severus. "I'm so going to enjoy this." He knew his godfather was also going to enjoy seeing Sirius Black humiliated.

Shadow poured himself a glass of wine when Black, with Dumbledore and Lupin, stormed into the Great Hall. "Harry James Potter, how could you?" All three men looked furious but they were trying to cover it, Black was failing at it miserably.

"Well, it's an easy spell. Is the Hogwarts education so lacking that you never learned how to summon something? I'm sure the Know-It-All will gladly provide you with lessons. She seems to believe she is Merlin's gift to wizards everywhere. Though I do keep wondering who they are referring to." Shadow looked at Draco. "You know, you would think by now they would have realized."

"They're Gryffindors." 

Shadow made a bit of a face. "Sad but true." 

"You know who he means. Why can't you accept that you are Harry Potter!" Ginny Weasley screamed across the room. 

"Look Easy Breezy Weazie has found a voice, instead of just stalking me." Shadow took a sip of his wine. "I hope we're not having Chinese food. The elves just can't get it correct." 

"Mr. Potter! My office, now." Dumbledore was annoyed. Many students were laughing at Ginny Weasley's new name. The staff was trying to pretend to be surprised, but they knew this wasn't going to end the way Dumbledore wanted.

"Sorry not feeling it. I'm rather hungry, so I'll remain, have a great meeting." Shadow had spent the day working out. English wizards were very lazy, he felt.

"It's not for debate, Harry. I'm your godfather and you will obey me." Black was being restrained by Lupin. 

"Sirius, this isn't the place." Lupin was trying to stop what he knew was going to happen. Lupin had heard all about Shadow Lin from Tonks. He had agreed with her. It was a very bad mistake keeping him at Hogwarts. He had tried to stop Dumbledore and Sirius from totally destroying any possibility of a relationship but neither wanted to listen to anyone else. 

Shadow started laughing. "Sorry to inform you but you have been removed from that position and others."

"Mr. Potter." 

"Who?" 

"Mr. Potter! My office, NOW!" Dumbledore knew the students were losing a lot of respect for him because of Harry Potter. He wasn't going to allow the boy any more slack. It was time to rein the boy in. 

"Who?" 

Draco smirked. "So, Sirius, what is your last name now? Find a family to take you in?" Draco enjoyed watching Sirius face flame red with embarrassment. 

"Shut up you little maggot. You and your mother should have been the ones disowned. Following You-Know-Who. You and your kind should be put into Azkaban as soon as you get sorted into Slytherin." 

"Who?" Shadow was enjoying this. He knew repeating the word who drove the Gryffindors nuts. He still hadn't been to get anyone beyond the Know-It-All and Dumbledore to say Voldemort.

"You know who we mean. Your parents would be so ashamed of you. A Slytherin! If you weren't raised in China I would have thought you would be licking You-Know-Who's boots. As soon as you live with me, we are going to get you re-sorted. I won't have a godson of mine being in Slytherin." 

"Who?" 

Sirius pulled out his wand, sending a stunner toward Shadow, who casually raised a hand and returned it to Sirius. Sirius dodged it. Dumbledore wanting to stop whatever was about to happen pulled out his wand and students ducked under the tables so they could see. 

Shadow seeing Dumbledore with his wand out, stood up, banished chair and was in a defensive position as soon as his robes changed. Shadow noticed Granger and Weasley also had wands pointed at him. He cast a quick Chinese rope binding spell. It bound the two of them together and they were hanging from the rafters. He had Sirius and Dumbledore to deal with. Lupin didn't look like he wanted to interfere.

Dumbledore sent a stunner that Shadow jumped out of the way. Shadow chained three spells at Sirius. Sirius dodged the stunner but got hit by the binding spell, followed by one that gagged and blinded him. He cast a silent spell at Lupin, the man was now up in the rafters with the other two. 

"Come on, old man, let's see what you got." Shadow was going to enjoy this. He had been doing keeping up his skills but a real duel was different than practice dummies.

Dumbledore was a bit surprised. The boy had taken out four of his strongest wizards, already. He could see the staff was putting up protection spells around the students. "I don't believe that will be necessary, Mr. Potter. Let's go to my office and talk."

"Who? Listen to me, not that you have before but Sirius is removed. He won't be rejoining the family. I have no idea why you brought the flea-ridden mutt here but he means nothing to me. His opinion means even less." Shadow didn't change his position. Dumbledore still had his wand out. "Expelliarmus." Dumbledore's wand went flying into his hand. He could feel the power of the wand. 

"I told you so." Tonks stood at the entrance with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and John Dawlish. 

"We got called here because we got a report that Sirius No Name was creating a problem." Dawlish looked up at the rafters to see four people swinging.

"He has been handled." Shadow summoned his favorite chair. He looked up at the rafters. He hoped someone knew parseltongue. "What is for dinner?" 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Shadow was standing next to Severus as Mrs. Pince was screaming at Dumbledore about her books. "Albus, they are all gone. These are what are on the shelves." She held out a few books that were all nursery school tales. 

"I see. Someone mentioned singing." 

"Yes, when I open any of the bigger tomes we get annoying muggle educational children toons." She pulled a few down and opened them. Everyone could hear all different song coming from the books. The students started naming. 

"That is Barney." 

"Yes, and that is Fraggle Rock." 

"Fat Albert." 

"Blue's Clues."

"Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" 

"That is the Muppets." 

"I see." Dumbledore tried to break the spell but nothing happened. "Mr. Potter fix it."

"Who?" Shadow felt Severus turn a bit to hid his small smirk. "What the library now matches with correct educational level reflected here at Hogwarts. Honestly, the spells you use are ones I learned when I was seven." 

"I've been telling him that for years." Mrs. Pince glared at Dumbledore. "Perhaps if you allowed me to buy books that would advance students education, someone would have been able to break this prank."

"Mr. Potter remove the prank. Detention with me, tonight." Word had spread fast that Dumbledore had lost his wand to Shadow Lin, aka Harry Potter. Many had sent messages to Shadow, some sent howlers.

"So, Sevvie, how about I take you out on a date? Some candles, roaring fire, wine, some flowers?" 

"You have detention tonight with me." Dumbledore's old wand just wasn't as powerful. He was finding it harder to do the more complex spell work he was used to doing with the Elder Wand.

"Not happening. I'm sure I could find a way to keep you busy if you need something to do." 

When Dumbledore went to speak, Severus stepped between the two of them. "Perhaps it would be best if he had detention with me."

"Oh, I'm in agreement with that idea." Shadow leaned forward, pressing himself against Severus. "Perhaps a first kiss?" He whispered gently into Severus' ear. Shadow enjoyed watching Severus' blush.

***********Flashback*************

"Mr. Potter, you will be attending detention with me tonight." Severus finally caught the boy as he was leaving the classroom that Shadow had created a potion lab in. The boy even added very complex wards to make sure that Dumbledore couldn't gain access.

"Who?"

"Cease, I will not be drawn into that word game with you. If you attend tonight's detention with me I will refer to you as Shadow."

"Well, Sevvie, if all I had to do to hear my name off of your lips was attend a detention with you, I would have done it much soon. I'll bring the wine and dinner, after all, I do want to wine and dine you. What time?"

Severus wasn't going to blush. He slammed down that feeling. "7 and it's not a date, it's detention." 

Shadow leaned forward. "You and me, in a room, oh, the things we can do." Before Severus could respond, he faded into the shadows.

'What am I getting myself into?' Severus thought.

*********************End Flashback**************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events told from Severus POV, with their detentions. Some parts of the other chapters are included when Shadow is in them as a way to give you a timeline of events.

Chap 1--

Severus really wondered about Dumbledore and the Order. "Albus, you won't like what will occur if you drop Shadow onto the battlefield. You know how he feels about you and the Order."

"Harry will do what is required of him, it's his destiny. The prophecy is important."

Severus had been trying for months to get the idiots to see what they were doing was wrong. None of them wanted to listen to him, Tonks, and Lupin, who actually sided with him. He really wanted to follow Shadow's example and bind the man in his office for a few days. 

Severus leaned back in his chair, as did Tonks and Lupin, the three watched the group of idiots make their plans. Severus knew the Dark Lord and Shadow were not going to be following Albus plan of having a massive battle at Hogwarts, with the Dark Lord and Harry Potter dueling to the death. 

Severus made a mental note to warn the Dark Lord and Shadow. He just wished he knew when Albus planned to have the battle. 

________________________________________________

Severus worked his way to where he saw the Dark Lord and Shadow having a cozy chat. He stunned a few Aurors on his way, hexed Black, he joined the growing number of Death Eaters hexing, pranking, yes, pranking, some of the Order members. They were still a bit away from Shadow and the Dark Lord.

"Indeed. Severus has informed me about you." The Dark Lord looked relaxed.

"Sev is a good guy, gets a shitty deal from the head idiot. The man never listens to anything Sev tells him. If he did, this might all have been avoided." 

"How?" The Dark Lord took a cup of tea from Dobby. Who had arrived with a full tea service. Dobby had placed a tea set on a table and poured two cups of tea. Severus knew Dumbledore and the Order was furious. 

"Sev has been telling the Chickens for months I wasn't going to do anything, but instead, they bound me and transported me here. Dropped me over there." Severus watched as Shadow pointed to the spot where he had landed. "He kept telling them that they were going to lose. What do I call you?" Severus wasn't sure who cast the listening spell on the pair but he was thankful for it.

"I'm called Lord Voldemort." Severus enjoyed watching the surprise show up on so many of the Order members' faces. He had been warning them that the man wasn't insane, granted it was a Slytherin warning, and Gryffindors never listened to Slytherins, case in point Shadow Lin. 

"Nope, can't see it. Where is the snake face, red eyes, bald head look that I have been hearing about? Actually, according to them, you should be out there firing off those stupid Unforgivables, crackling crazily as people drop. Where is your crazy snake?" 

Severus smirked. Shadow was Shadow, the young man had no fear, yet was Slytherin to the core. 

"Dumbledore has a bad habit of believing whatever he is told. You are?" 

"They say I am Harry Potter but I say who in the Great Ancients cares. I'm called Shadow Lin."

Severus heard the Dark Lord laugh. Dumbledore really messed up this time. "So how have you been finding your confinement here?" Severus knew the Dark Lord knew who Shadow was, because of all the mini-Death Eaters writing home to their parents. 

"Boring." Severus caught sight of Shadow's eyes and knew he wasn't included in that statement. It was one thing he learned, Shadow meant what he said concerning him. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, FIGHT!!!!" Severus snorted as Granger dodged a spell from a vampire.

"Duct tape would be a good look on her. The Weasley's mother is even worse." Severus was in agreement with Shadow. He envisioned Granger with a muzzle. 

Severus arrived with his fellow Death Eaters, who were laughing the Order members. The Dark Lord gave the signal to allow the group to approach. Severus cast one more spell at Ron Weasley. Lucius cast a Sonorus spell. "Harry, how could you?" Ginny Weasley whined. She was another one that needed a muzzle, also a chastity belt. He had never seen young --she wasn't a lady- eager to associate with the opposite sex. 

"What? Enjoy my tea? Well, it's a nice day outside, pleasant conversation, so why not enjoy my tea." Shadow took a sip of tea. "Winky makes the best biscuits, she uses vanilla cream and Belguim chocolate."

"He's not playing with all his marbles is he?" Rookwood quietly asked Lucius. Severus knew that information a long time ago. 

"He is related to the Black family." 

"My boy, you need to embrace your destiny and you must fight against You-Know-Who." Severus wondered if the man practiced in front of a mirror to say his lines with a straight face.

"Who?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Yes, Idiot #1 stepped into it again. 

"Why mustn't he be named? How do you know he did anything going around saying You-Know-Who? I have used that name when I was planning a friend's surprise party." He looked at the Dark Lord. "It was a total surprise for him too. It lasted a weekend. I remember Friday, but Saturday is missing a few hours here and there. Sunday, I don't remember but woke up with a really hot guy...I will let you finish that. There are some ladies here."

"Because we just do." Idiot #2 right on script. 

"No, you don't do it. I think you're still a virgin, despite Weasley claiming otherwise. I've seen better moves on a corpse. If you believe him, all the girls have a crush on him. However, once he eats, I believe they would crush each other to get away. You are really going to have to teach me that trick. They can't even say your name, yet want me to fight you. You should see their reactions when I get them to say your name."

"Harry, your family." Dumbledore had been trying that reason since Shadow was discovered, it hadn't worked yet. 

"Is dead because of you." Shadow put his teacup down. "How about we visit the truth factory? I know, if everyone after they learn the truth, still expects me to fight, I will duel Voldie."

"I don't believe that is necessary. You must do your duty, my boy." Dumbledore had his wand out. Severus had his second wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"First, I'm not your boy. Second, you don't want the truth known because your little band of sycophants couldn't handle the truth. Third, the truth would land you and a few of your pawns in Azkaban."

The Dark Lord was interested in this development. 

"Harry, my boy, I only did everything for the greater good." Severus resisted the urge to hex Dumbledore. He hated that tired old excuse.

"You should be grate-" Everyone looked at Granger who was trying to remove the silver metallic tape from her mouth. The tape had a set of sealed red lips where her mouth would be.

"Yes, I was right. It does look good. I wonder if we can make it permanent? I had wondered how you managed to survive. Honestly, throwing stunners and prank spells at those trying to kill you. You capture a few, toss them into Azkaban, and what, two weeks max, they are released again. The Death Eaters have a much better rate of survival." 

Severus saw Lupin and Tonks nodding their agreement with Shadow. 

"Oh, poor Potty going to whine about how he was abused and abandoned by his relatives, now. Blame us for not making sure the world didn't bow at your feet? Dumbledore took you in, taught you. He did what was best for our world." Severus wanted a week with Weasley. The boy was full of contempt.

"He really needs a better scriptwriter but I do thank you for bringing up a great point. Those articles released by the talented Rita Skeeter were true. Dumbledore and his little circus clowns have been stealing from me, well, until I had the goblins fix that situation. As for my former relatives, the ones they kept trying to force me to go live with, are in a muggle prison. Child abuse and neglect are illegal. So is taken government funds and not using them on the child. Turn out abandoning a child in the woods is illegal too. Though I sent them a thank-you basket, however, I know some of Sev's special potions made it into the basket of treats."

The Dark Lord laughed. "I am aware of Severus' special potions." 

"He is very creative." 

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Severus walked a bit closer to Shadow. "No one else better call me Sev." He warned. He had tried to get Shadow to stop calling him that but stopped after their first kiss.

"HARRY! How could you?" Mrs. Weasley finally broke whatever charm was placed on her.

"Really? Are you joking? You kidnap me, confine me to Hogwarts, force me to attend classes, not that I went. I won't even mention the detentions. I have to admit I did finally attend them with Sev, but who could call those detentions, as I-"

"Mr. Potter." Severus' face was a bit red, as every Death Eater did a double take between Severus and Shadow.

"He is hot. It's the robes." Lucius agreed with Shadow. "I think the black makes it more appealing."

"Yes. Getting him out of them certainly kept me busy." Severus knew Shadow was watching his every move. "So Dumblecup, why don't you explain about always returning abused kids to their abusers? How about stealing from the muggle-born, taking their titles?"

"What?" 

Severus tuned them out and kept an eye on Shadow and Dumbledore. He didn't trust the man. Shadow kicked back in his recliner. "Pass me a biscuit, please." Shadow transformed a rock into a recliner for him. "Tea?"

"Yes. My Lord, I do believe you have won."

________________________________________________________

Chap 2---(Remember Ch 1 was set at the end of the story this is the beginning)

"You what?" Severus looked at Tonks, who wasn't happy with the whole situation. Severus had been summoned up to the infirmary to discover that Harry Potter was laying in a bed, unconscious due to Tonk's hitting him over the head. 

"He dodged the stunners Kings, Mad-Eye, and Sirius directed at him. I didn't want them hurt."

Severus refrained from scoffing as if a Potter was that skilled in fighting. The boy was a Potter, therefore, just like his father. 

"He will do his duty, once I have explained it to him. I have already made arrangements for him to remain here."

"You are making a huge mistake." Why must he be the voice of reasoning? Didn't Albus realize at his advanced age, kidnapping and forcing someone to do something was the surest way for them not to do it. 

"Severus, it had to be done."

"Yes, I can see it as a great trust builder. Send Tonks in as a boy, lure him here to Scotland, have three Aurors send a stunner at him, while Tonks crowns him on the head. Oh, I can imagine how eagerly he is going to want to aid us." Severus wondered about the intelligence of Albus. 

"Headmaster, I told you. He is beyond what is taught here. I struggled to keep up. I would have failed if I didn't get him to finally come with me." Tonks looked exhausted. 

That was interesting information. Severus was going to have to see what the boy was capable of. "He won't remain here." He warned again. 

"I have already taken the necessary steps to ensure he will." 

Severus knew this was going to backfire on Dumbledore. "I'm telling you that you are doing this wrong. You might as well turn the war over to the Dark Lord, right now." 

"I'm sure with the right potions-"

"NO!" The man was a full idiot. 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed. If you think he won't know you really don't realize how they train in China." Tonks continued explaining about the lessons she had attended. 

Severus looked at the sleepy form of Harry Potter. Perhaps Potter wasn't a stupid as he thought but the boy was still a Potter. 

_____________________________________________________

"What do you mean he's missing?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Albus already lost Potter. How in the name of Merlin's Moldy Shorts did that happen? The boy was restrained to the bed. 

"He removed the restraints like I warned you." 

Severus ignored Albus has he assigned areas to look. He had a potion that he needed to finish. "No, Albus, I need to tend to this potion. I'm losing months of work because you misplaced your latest toy." 

\-------------------------------

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing down here?" Severus had been heading down to his older hidden storage room when he saw the form of Harry Potter leaning against a wall. 

"No idea who Potter is. I went for a lovely tour of the place someone decided to restrain me too and got lost. You need those maps that say "you are here" on them."

"Follow me. We have been looking for you for hours." The staff had been looking for hours, he had been brewing, and he was going to get the credit for finding the brat. 

"Well, perhaps if you invited me here instead of hitting me over the head, I would have remained in the Infirmary or a guest room. I do hope you have good room service, I'm starving."

"Indeed." Severus had to agree. He wasn't going to admit that, but he did.

"Say tall, dark, and sexy, how about we break out of here, have some breakfast." Severus stopped for a second. He knew his face flushed a bit. "What's the matter, Hot Stuff, no one told you that before?"

Severus slammed down his shields, as he heard Albut speaking. "You found him." Severus noticed the boy tensing and the glare he shot at Tonks. 

"He was in the dungeons." 

"Good, good, my boy, I was afraid we had lost you." Severus watched the old man play the grandfather act. He wanted to roll his eyes. If the man thought that routine was going to work, he had some swamp land he would sell to Albus. 

"Not your boy, and if I could have left I would have. I don't take kindly to being hit over the head and kidnapped."

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva had to take insult, of course. Why couldn't they see it from Potter's viewpoint? Potter didn't know them and they had kidnapped him. 

"Who?"

"Let's discuss this up in my office." Severus indicating for Potter to go ahead of him. 

"No thanks. There are the front doors. I'm leaving." Severus sighed as Albus sent a stunner at Potter, which he skillfully dodged and kept going. Severus was impressed, not many adults could beat Albus' when he cast a spell, nevermind a boy. "Let me out now!"

"Mr. Potter, we do need to talk." 

"Talk, so far I have had two stunners thrown at me, hit over the head, restrained in a bed, and now being blocked from leaving. Unless I'm under arrest or being held for questioning and this is the new Ministry of Magic for Britain, it's called kidnapping." The boy was right. 

"Albus, we can't force him to remain." Minerva had already tried this route earlier with Albus but she was rebuffed. Severus, from past experience, knew Minerva would side with Albus, no matter what the old fart did.

"It's for the greater good." How Severus hated that line. "Severus, please escort our guest to my office."

"Don't you mean prisoner? Do you do this to all your students? Do the parents know? I wonder how a headmaster can get away with kidnapping! I wonder what the Chinese Ministry of Magic will say when they find out!"

"They won't." The old fool responded. Severus knew they would find out and when they did, Albus was going to regret doing this. 

"Want to bet?" 

The words were quietly spoken but Severus heard them. "I do believe Mr. Potter, you are going to be more than a handful."

"Oh, I haven't even started."

___________________________________________________

"Now, Mr. Potter, you will be remaining here. You will be sorted. You will finish your Hogwarts education before I will allow you to leave. Each summer, you will return to your relatives' home."

"Nope, not happening." 

Severus watched Potter look around the office and frown at some of the titles bookcases. Severus knew some of the books on the shelves and from the boy's face, he knew some of them were illegal. 

"It will. I have already arranged it with the Wizengamot. You will get your schedule tomorrow."

"I won't be attending." Severus knew the boy wasn't going to make it easy for Albus and he didn't blame him. This boy wasn't going to be Albus' weapon. 

"You will find nothing from you will be leaving here. Your books will be ordered tonight and given to you as soon as possible. I'm sure Hermione will gladly share with you."

"No idea who a Hermione is but keep it away from me, sounds like it would make me sick." 

"Minerva will guide you to your common room since you will be sorted into Gryffindor."

Severus didn't laugh, didn't snort, didn't even crack a smile, but if Albus thought Potter was a Gryffindor, he had sugar rot in his brain. 

"Honestly? The House of the Reckless? Please." 

"Fine, we can sort you now."

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head before Potter could object. "Well, Mr. Potter-"

Severus was sure if a hat could have shown fear, this one would have. "Slytherin" The Sorting Hat flew off of Potter's head and hid behind the file cabinet. He had never seen it do that before. He wondered what Potter did.

"What? No, he is to be in Gryffindor." Albus was clearly surprised. "He must be resorted."

"No, no, nooo." The Sorting Hat buried itself as far as it could behind the file cabinet. "Slytherin. Slytherin." The hat kept mumbling. Severus thought it could have the hat would have started to rock. 

"This way, Mr. Potter."

"It's Shadow Lin."

"Mr. Lin." Severus knew this was now going to be the most interesting year in Hogwarts' history. "Mr. Lin, please don't kill the students."

"Now, Sev, I would never do that."

"It's Professor Snape. You will call me that." He heard whistling as he walked. "Cease that infernal noise."

"Oh, Sev, trust me, you really don't want me to be bored. Who knows what torments I might come up with for the dear Headmaster to endure."

"I believe your school assignments will keep you busy. Your father was just as arrogant and look where it got him." Severus knew this boy wasn't like his father, but he didn't want Albus or the Dark Lord bothering him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events told from Severus POV, with their detentions. Part 2.

Chap 3....  
Severus looked down at the schedule Albus handed him. It had the basic core classes, private lessons for DADA, and tutoring times on it. He had already summoned Draco. He was hoping Potter would be agreeable to Draco tutoring him over Granger. 

Severus knew Granger wouldn't last a session with Potter just based off of last night's display. Granger was too much of a rule follower and know-it-all, two things that would not mix well with Potter. Potter needed someone that understood how a Slytherin worked.

"Uncle Severus?" 

Severus was still drinking his morning cup of coffee when Draco arrived. He poured the boy some. "Sit. I have an assignment I need you to do."

"It is about the new kid that arrived last night?" 

"Yes, Mr. Potter has been living in China for the last few years. Headmaster Dumbledore, for some strange reason, has decided the boy needs a tutor in magic." Severus had reviewed his memories of last night. He knew the boy was a lot more advanced than Dumbledore thought. He had thought about what it would have taken for the boy to remove the restraints. He wondered about the whole dungeon scene. He had been down in the lower part a few hours before he found Potter and hadn't seen the boy. So where was he really?

"Potter? I'm not instructing a Potter, especially Harry Potter." 

Severus knew Draco had heard all about James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew over the years. None of it was good as far as he was concerned and knew Draco felt the same way. Draco usually sent stinging hexes to Pettigrew when he saw him. Black, well, he was a different story. "I believe you might be surprised by Potter." 

Severus handed over a copy of Potter's schedule. "The Headmaster wants Granger to instruct him but Potter already declined." Seeing Draco's raised eyebrow, Severus explained what happened. He knew it would spread as he didn't tell Draco to keep it a secret. He loved his godson but he knew the boy was the world's biggest gossip. 

"So are we going to try and recruit him?" 

"I don't believe Draco that we will need to do anything." No, Albus was going to drive the boy to the Dark Lord, unless he changed his attitude.

____________________________________________

No one had seen Potter all day. Severus had listened to Albus set up search parties again. He wisely avoided getting assigned an area. As he was heading to his quarters, with Draco, he saw Potter exiting one of the old potion classrooms. The boy yawned. "I need to get a potion for Poppy out of my office, escort Mr. Potter to the Great Hall."

\------------------------------------------------

Severus arrived at the Great Hall by the staff entrance, he saw Potter following Draco. Everyone was quiet, all watching the great Harry Potter. He rolled his eyes. 

"I will be tutoring you." Severus wondered at times if Draco had a bit of Gryffindor in him. He loved Draco, truly he did, but announcing that in the Great Hall wasn't going to do anything but get Albus, Minerva, and the rest of the Lions upset.

Severus heard a light laugh. One that conveyed that Potter thought Draco was a cute little boy. "No happening, Blondie. Go and flirt with your girlfriend or whatever." Severus flashed back to Potter, Sr, but only for a second as he expected a cruel prank instead of Potter summoning a chair with a footstool. Maybe conjuring? He knew it was transfigurations and not a summoning spell per say, as the chair appeared to fast for that. He did snort a bit when a bottle of wine and glass appeared, the boy was enjoying the taste. 

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva's high pitched annoying yipping filled the air. Potter didn't even acknowledge the twice repeated call of his name.

"Mr. Lin." Severus wondered if the staff at Hogwarts had cotton between their ears at times. Why Minerva thought her rebuke was going to work on a kidnapped boy, he didn't understand. Maybe delusions could be shared? She and Albus seemed to be sharing one. 

"Sevvie, nice to see you again. No idea who the old bag is but I have more wine if you want to go for dinner." 

"Detention for a month with Mr. Filch." 

Severus wondered if they even listened to him. He warned them that this would happen. He warned them that assigning detentions and point loss wouldn't work. He warned that trying to treat the boy as if he was a student here wouldn't work. 

"No, thanks. Tell him I'll take a rain check. When do we eat in this dump?"

"100 points from Slytherin." 

"Take 1,000 for all I care. I'm not a student here, I'm a prisoner, and I am not going to allow you to keep me here. Since dinner isn't being served, I'll go and find my own. Ta!" 

Severus watched Potter head for the doors. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was about to go as well as it did last night. Gryffindors never learned not to play games with a Slytherin. The boy was showing he wasn't like his father. James Potter would be yelling about how important he was, using his name and family to get his way, as he pranked anyone who annoyed him. 

"Mr. Potter, you will sit down at Slytherin table, report to detention after that." 

Severus knew that wasn't going to occur. He could see Filius was shaking his head a bit, in agreement with him. 

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to the man who kidnapped me. I won't even mention those robes. Who dresses you? Stevie Wonder after a night of heavy drinking?" 

Severus inhaled deeply. He had warned them. He had to keep his act up for the Slytherin Death Eaters wouldn't report him to their parents, but he knew the boy wasn't his father, but if that helped him keep in his role, he would have to use it. Severus turned to Minerva, putting up a privacy spell. "I want those points returned. You know what Albus is doing is wrong."

"Severus, did you hear him?" 

"How would you be reacting? I don't need to have to stay up all night protecting him from students being angry about the point loss, on top of his attitude." Severus knew any student that tried anything would find out that Potter wasn't a Gryffindor and why the hat was still shaking in fear and muttering Slytherin. He wondered if he could give the hat a calming draught and discover what it learned?

"Fine, find a way to give them back, and I won't object." Severus mentally started adding points to Slytherin.

_______________________________________________________

Severus resisted the urge to strangle Albus. "Albus, I will say it one last time. You're handling this all wrong. I would strongly advise against bringing the Mutt and Wolf here. Potter isn't a Gryffindor. He isn't a reincarnation of Potter, Sr. He isn't the version of a Savior you want. If you keep pushing him, you are going to push him into the arms of the Dark Lord."

"He won't be leaving here so that won't be an issue. He needs to connect with his parents. He needs to know what they did for him. How much they loved him, his muggle family, good light sided people, and know that we love and care for him." 

"Be it in your head when this fails." Severus warned. He knew this was going to be a very long year. How he got drag into finally looking for the boy was beyond him. 

\---------------------------------------------

Severus didn't move when he finally spotted Potter heading to the dungeons. He knew the boy had to come from outside. He was about to mention it when Albus opened his mouth. 

"Mr. Potter, you had detention."

Potter laughed, that same laugh that Severus knew meant he wasn't taking Albus even the slightest bit seriously. "Night. Been a productive night. Hope you find all the pranks and spells." 

Severus inhaled, waited for several seconds, as he watched Albus trying to find where Potter disappeared to. "I told you this was going to end badly. You can't treat him like a student, as he clearly is more advanced than an Auror." Far more advanced, yes, Potter was turning out to be very different. Albus was going to learn Tonks' warning was more than a warning. 

"Severus, he has to remain here. We need him to fight Tom." 

"I'm telling you that you are making a huge mistake." He felt like that was an understatement of the year. 

"What do you think he meant by pranks and spells." 

"He meant exactly that." Severus snapped. "What part didn't you understand? He told you he wasn't going to make it easy. Not that you ever listen to anyone else." You certainly never listen to me, certainly didn't listen to Tonks' warning, my warning, or even Minerva's, you old goat. 

_________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Severus, I'm telling you, no one can get near his bed. We tried to wake him." Draco whined. "He doesn't belong here." 

Draco had shown up even before he had his morning coffee. He needed his coffee to deal with a whining Draco. However, Severus fully agreed. He also knew that Albus had blocked any student mentioning Harry Potter, Shadow Lin, kidnapping, and a variety of other ways to tell their parents what Dumbledore had done. "I will deal with it."

"The house is confused by him. They are happy that he isn't a Dumbledore fan, everyone hated the point loss, but at the same time understood it. He was debated in the common room for hours. I know it won't be over either."

"I do believe Mr. Lin is going to make the old goat regret bringing him here." Severus knew that Draco would expect that type of answer but he also felt that way. "Go and I will handle our newest snake."

"Don't get bit."

Severus knew everyone was going to feel the fangs of his newest snake. The Sorting Hat was still refusing to come out of hiding. The calming draught didn't help at all. It kept saying Slytherin over and over. Minerva was never going to live down being called an old bag, and Albus had lost a lot of respect because of his actions. He knew this was a bad idea as soon as Albus even suggested sending Tonks to check out the white wizard with a scar in China. It was turning out to be a massively bad idea. 

He entered the seven-year dorm. He tried to get near the bed that Shadow, no Harry Potter, was sleeping in. The wards kept him away. They weren't coming down for him or anyone else unless they suddenly knew parseltongue. Albus was going to have a fit. He didn't need a temper tantrum from a man over 150 years old to start his day. Severus headed to the Great Hall. Albus was going to be in a rare mood when he learns his Savior is a parseltongue.

__________________________________________________

Severus headed to the Head Table. He could see his snakes were trying not to laugh at the variety of pranks the other students were enduring. He could see half-dozen, at least, boys dressed like girls, a few dozen were sporting different animal body parts if they weren't almost fully transformed, and he didn't bother to try and count how many were different colors. He was impressed, it was a good combination of potions, charms, transfiguration, and hexes. "It appears Mr. Potter had a busy night." Filius greeted Severus as he sat down.

"Indeed." Severus poured himself a cup of coffee. He really felt like he should have lined up headache potions on the table for once Albus arrived. He knew he was going to be brewing a lot of them. 

"Albus was already here. Minerva and he are off trying to remove the variety of pranks they have found so far. They want the students to remain here until they figure out all the areas affected."

Severus looked up at the point counter. A hundred points were returned. He had able to do that before he went to bed, however, they now had an additional fifty. He wondered where they came from. He had given points for eating politely, sharing, even pouring a cup of juice. 

"I gave them. It was well deserved, look at the skill and the variety, and no one was hurt. Albus is going to find a way to get his way but I do believe Mr. Potter is more than he expected."

"I do believe that is an understatement."

_______________________________________________________

Severus sighed as he listened to the numerous pranks that Potter had set up in the castle. Ones that Albus and Minerva hadn't been able to counter. He had to admit not a single prank hurt or humiliated a student which already put the boy better than his father and the Mutt. 

"Albus, I will try. I will send him a note concerning his detention for tonight. I'm not guaranteeing any type of result." Severus knew the boy wasn't going to show but he would do his duty.  
_______________________________________________________________

"Any idea of what is wrong with Tonks?" 

Severus was sitting at the end of the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. The Order meeting was to start soon. "No. Poppy and I have got the symptoms down. I think whatever caused her problems is almost over." 

Severus knew Potter had to have something to do with it. The boy had spent many hours in his own potion lab. One that no one could get into. Severus had seen the boy's hands and smelled the clear odor of smoke and a variety of potion ingredients that only a fellow brewer would use. He knew the boy was getting his revenge on Tonks for bringing him here and knocking him out. 

"I want to see my godson." The Mutt growled as he sat down in a chair. Severus thought it looked more like the Wolf forced the Mutt into a chair, and was going to restrain him if necessary.

"I don't believe it would be beneficial as of yet. Harry needs time to adjust to Hogwarts." 

"He's a menace. A nasty snake." Ron Weasley muttered low. Severus didn't say anything as Molly smacked her youngest son on the back of his head. 

"He still hasn't been to any classes. I haven't been able to tutor him. I keep sending messages but I don't get a response." The leader of the trio of idiots spoke. 

Severus had been listening to the girl whine to Minerva about Potter's lack of response and respect for her. Severus knew Draco wasn't having any luck, but unlike Granger, Draco was smart enough after one missed session not to bother Potter again. Severus knew it most likely had to do with the numerous pranks Potter had been playing on the staff and Lions.

"I will speak to Harry." Albus smiled. "Now, any news from the Ministry, Kingsley?"

Severus tuned out the meeting. He hadn't anything new and the rest of them would just recycle the same old garbage.

____________________________________________________________________________

Severus ignored his co-workers as Abus finally arrived at their latest staff meeting. He knew what it was about. Since Hogsmeade weekend wasn't for another two weeks and it wasn't their regular monthly meeting it could only mean one thing. Albus wanted to discuss the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Create-Issues. The vast number of issues was growing each day. 

They breezed through the normal issues until finally, the moment of truth arrived. Severus wasn't surprised by this. Albus did that on a regular base. Albus was great at pretending to care for others. 

"How is Mr. Potter doing?"

"He hasn't been in any of my classes." Severus didn't bother to answer. He knew Albus knew the truth. Potter hadn't shown up for a class or detention. 

"He hasn't shown up for any detention. I am not even sure if anyone has seen him in the last two weeks."

"Severus?" 

"I haven't seen him beyond sleeping in his dorm. I already informed you about the wards around his bed and he spends most of his time brewing." Severus had seen Potter exiting and at times entering the newly created potion lab. He also had confirmation about the boy's skill with potions and spells. Severus had looked up the possible spells the boy had been using for pranks and knew he was considered a Master Level Mage. Albus should realize that the boy had been in training since he was five and trained by a Master Level Mage.

"Have we learned anything about him?" Pomona never said much about what was occurring but Severus knew the woman was soft-hearted and didn't like what was being done. She was one of the few who cared about what Albus was doing to Potter in the long term. "Something that perhaps we could maybe encourage?"

"You could actually let me leave. I didn't want to be here. You are so far behind on magical standards you should be ashamed to call yourselves professors and this an institution of learning." Severus had seen several of the staff jumped a bit when Potter's voice filled the room and were a bit confused when he stepped into the room. "Sevvie is the only one who actually teaches anything useful. Your seventh years are learning what novices are learning."

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here? This is a staff meeting." 

Severus wondered if Albus had taken one to many lemon drops. Did the man not realize that the boy was able to get into any room at Hogwarts? 

"Really? I thought it was the local gossip club. What do you think I was doing here? I was setting up a nice prank, have fun figuring it out." 

Severus tried not to laugh, but he didn't last long as everyone in the staff room but him were now chickens. He wondered why he wasn't pranked. "I would never prank you, Sevvie." A soft voice whispered in his ear, he had shivers own his back. He was wondering if the boy meant his words. Granted, he wasn't a boy, but it did keep his mind from focusing on how nice built Potter was. The years of training did a body good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events told from Severus POV, with their detentions. Part 3.

"Severus, have you seen Albus?"

Severus looked up from his potion journal. Minerva was standing in the doorway of the staff room, clearly vexed. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday, but that isn't unusual for me." Severus made it a point to avoid Albus in general but since Albus kidnapped Potter, he went out of his way to avoid the man. It was why he was in the staff room since he normally didn't come to the staff room unless it was for a quick break or a meeting. 

"We haven't seen him since breakfast. I do hope he hasn't been tied up again."

"Tied up, again?" Severus wondered what she meant. He knew Albus had been spending a lot of time at the Ministry but surely not that much.

"Yes, it seems Mr. Potter has decided to teach Albus what it means to be kept somewhere against your will. So far he has bound Albus three times. Once in Albus' quarters, once in the old storage room on the third floor, and once in the alcove by the library."

"Professor McGonagall, I'm not sure if this is important but we noticed that no one has seen the Headmaster, and well, we saw him heading to greenhouse four, looking for Shadow." Dean was standing in front of Seamus and Neville. 

"We told him we saw Shadow, which we did." Seamus didn't want to get into any trouble. "However, we know the two don't along."

Severus smirked. Gryffindor understatement of the year.

"Thank you, we will check the greenhouse area." Minerva closed the staffroom door. "I don't know why Albus keeps insisting that boy remain here. He is far more advanced if he can keep tying up Albus, not to mention the pranks."

"I warned him. How long are you going to make him wait?" 

"We really should get him now. I know no matter how much I warn him, he is going to keep ignoring me. Did you know Albus tried to put up wards with Mad-Eye? They couldn't get them right, so they are going to try it again, after some more research. Albus thinks Harry might have done something to the wards."

"Are you sure?" Severus was going to be research Chinese Magical Ranks. Potter might be a lot more powerful than what Albus believed. He knew the boy was a lot more powerful than he was letting on, a true Slytherin trait, masking your true power.

"No, they aren't sure. Filius has been telling Albus for ages to get the wards adjusted. Albus doesn't want to admit that wards are not his strong suit, and neither will Mad-Eye." Minerva sighed, as she closed her eyes. "Albus fears Harry might be a parseltongue. He thinks You-Know-Who gave him the ability and that is why he is able to get around Hogwarts so easily."

Severus didn't say anything to that news but he knew that it wasn't the truth. Lily and James had been worried about the trait emerging because they discovered they were both from the Peverell line and it ran in that line. He also knew of Albus' theory of how the Dark Lord survived. They had already proven that theory wrong but Albus had selected to not believe them. Harry being a parseltongue would make him stick to that ideal. 

Severus also knew the ability explained why Potter was able to get around Hogwarts so well. Salazar Slytherin had a lot of secret passageways that only a parseltongue could access. If he found any of the secret passageways or rooms, Potter could hide for weeks at a time. Severus knew he hid a lot of the times in his potion lab. Severus wanted to see his set-up.  
__________________________________________________________________

Severus looked at Albus. The man was tied up with green rope and had his hat stuffed in his mouth. "I warned you, Tonks warned you. When are you going to listen to us?" 

Albus glared as Minerva and he started to work on the ropes. "Albus, magic isn't going to release you. I might cut your robes." Minerva held up a pair of heavy-duty shears, she removed his gag.

"Fine, just get me out of these ropes. Harry will be spending the next month in detention." 

Severus knew the boy wasn't even going to pretend to agree to that. He really thought he should speak to Poppy about the lemon drops rotting Albus' brain.

"I will also make sure Hermoine tutors him. He needs her positive influence. Ronald will make another good friend."

Severus didn't say a word but knew this new idea was going to backfire and he hoped he could see it.

_________________________________________

Severus was up at the head table. He could see that Shadow was in his usual spot, reading a book when he saw the walking disaster known as Hemione Granger heading toward the Slytherin table. He wasn't the only one watching the train wreck that was going to happen as numerous students all turned their heads to watch.

"Move, you are blocking the light." Potter didn't even glance up. 

"Harry, I'm Hermione. I'm here to set up a time for us to study. You're really behind, so I wrote up a schedule for reviewing, studying, and doing your assignments." She held out a stack of parchment.

Severus honestly wondered about the girl, for someone so claimed to be so smart, she was incredibly stupid. 

"So, you're here to teach me." 

Severus knew this was going to be like a coin on a train track. Granger being the coin. He was going to enjoy seeing one of Albus' pets embarrassed beyond anything she experienced so far. He hoped she learned from it.

"Yes, I'm the top student here at Hogwarts." Severus really to protest against that. The girl was book smart but that was it and she wasn't the top student. She was the top Gryffindor student, but he knew this was going to be an interesting lesson for all. 

"I see, perhaps we could have a debate about the definition of magic. Whose views do you uphold? Tylor and Frazer or perhaps Mauss and Durkheim? Or maybe Freud?"

"Who?"

Severus closed his eyes. How could she not know? Everyone who claimed to do as much research and reading as she claims should know that information. The girl even had access to the Black Library. This was going to be a memory he was going to enjoy again and again. He had told Albus numerous times that he needed to stop limiting what students learned.

"Here I will make it easy for you. Religious scholars have defined magic in different ways. One approach, associated with the anthropologists Edward Tylor and James G. Frazer, suggests that magic and science are opposites. An alternative approach, associated with the sociologists Marcel Mauss and Emile Durkheim argue that magic takes place in private, while religion is a communal and organized activity. Now, go away and I'm sure you will research it and come back with a response in the next year or two."

"What does Freud have to do with it? He was a muggle and wouldn't have known." Granger's hands were on her hips, her normal attitude of "I'm right, I know it, and you're going to look like an idiot when I refute your idea".

Severus saw several students, far too few in his opinion, look at the girl as if she grew a new head. Did the girl really believe that wizards didn't influence muggles culture or even interacted with muggles? Just because muggles didn't know about wizards, didn't mean that all wizards were like Arthur Weasley and didn't know anything. A lot of squibs helped advance muggle science, technology, and even their culture. 

"Simple, Freud explained that the associated theory of magic merely explains the paths along which magic proceeds; it does not explain its true essence, namely the misunderstanding which leads it to replace the laws of nature by psychological ones. Freud emphasized that what led primitive men to come up with magic is the power of wishes. We call it accidental magic, you have heard of that, at least?"

"Freud believed that wishes were accompanied by a motor impulse, the will of a child. This motor impulse was at first employed to give a representation of the satisfying situation in such a way that it becomes possible to experience the satisfaction by means of what might be described as motor hallucinations. As time goes on, the psychological accent shifts from the motives for the magical act onto the measures by which it is carried out—that is, onto the act itself. It thus comes to appear as though it is the magical act itself which, owing to its similarity with the desired result, alone determines the occurrence of that result. Freud was a muggle, yet understood the basics of magic, what is your reason for not? Do I need to set up a time for me to educate you on basic magically theory that every novice should know? So, as far as you teaching me, how does the twelve of never sound to you?"

"You can't mix muggle psychology with magic. Freud wasn't magical and therefore couldn't have based his conclusions on accurate information." Granger smug look appeared on her face. It was the one he loved to get rid of when she tried it in his class. Oh, how he wanted to send a nice stinging hex to the girl. He really didn't care where it would land either. 

"Yet, he explains theory rather well. How do you know he wasn't a squib? A low-level wizard? Honestly, get your nose out of the low level below par library of Hogwarts. If you did, you might learn something."

"I told you we were below par." Irma Pince snapped at the head table. "You banned those books that just explained the very theory that Mr. Potter used." 

Severus had supported Irma each time she brought the subject up, but Minerva always stood behind whatever Albus wanted. No matter who was opposed to the man's ideas. No matter how many times it was the whole staff against him and Minerva. 

"What? It's valid?" Granger looked like the idiot that she was. Severus enjoyed the look on her face, while at the same time, it showed him that Potter was much more than what Albus believed. He decided to stop it before Albus got involved and turn it into another match against Potter. His opinion of the boy was rising all the time. While the boy looked a lot like his father, he didn't inherit anything from James Potter's personality, thank Merlin.

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is. Mr. Lin, you owe me some detentions."

"Oh, Sevvie, I can't have detentions in a school I don't attend. However, I do have a potion question debate with you. Does the animal transfiguration potion limit the number of animals a wizard could become based on their magic levels or their imagination? Care to discover the answer with me? Alone? A fire going, perhaps a bit of wine?"

Severus found himself getting lost in the fantasy that Potter was describing. An intellectual debate, while having a fire going with a glass of elven wine. That sounded....

"That sounds more like a date." 

Severus' mind snapped back to the present, thanks to Nott, mental note, give the boy a detention. "Indeed." He felt his face's blush start to recede. He didn't realize he had blushed.

"Yes, indeed, Sevvie." 

The boy's voice was so smooth. "Detention. My name is Professor Snape."

"Oh, Sevvie, don't ruin our first date. Shall we?" 

"It's not a date, it's detention." It wasn't a date, repeat, it wasn't a date, again. Severus started to slam his shields down on the image of --

Severus heard the boy start to sing and he tried to slam down his arousal as he heard-

For you like this and the other  
While I go for this and that.  
Goodness knows what the end will be;  
Oh, I don't know where I'm at...  
It looks as if we two will never be one,  
Something must be done.

You say eether and I say eyether,  
You say neether and I say nyther;  
Eether, eyether, neether, nyther,  
Let's call the whole thing off!  
You like potato and I like potahto,  
You like tomato and I like tomahto;  
Potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto!  
Let's call the whole thing off!

But oh! If we call the whole thing off,  
Then we must part.  
And oh! If we ever part,  
Then that might break my heart!  
So, if you like pajamas and I like pajahmas,  
I'll wear pajamas and give up pajahmas.  
For we know we need each other,  
So we better call the calling off.  
Let's call the whole thing off!

__________________________________

Severus brought the boy to his office. "Scrub the cauldrons." Severus went to his desk.

"Not going to happen We can still do a nice debate, with a fire and wine." 

"Mr. Potter-"

"Not my name. Listen we can either do this the fun way or the hard way for you. I happen to think your hot but I'm not above shoving that aside and treating you like I treat the rest of the idiotic staff here. You have a brain and use it. You have a lot of power, you hide it well, as well as that yummy body, but I digress. I have a deal for you. I will pretend to attend your detentions when I do, either we discuss books, magic, potions, or we can have some duels. I really need to keep up my skills and this place is sadly lacking in being able to allow me to fully exercise. I destroyed some training room, the dummies were so far behind. I did repair them but they will not work at full strength." 

Severus leaned back in his chair. He had seen the dummies and just thought that old age had destroyed the settings. He stared at the boy, no young man, who was looking through his bookcase. "What do I get out of it?" 

"You mean besides someone exploring that hot body of yours? I can show you exactly how far behind Dumbdork is keeping the magical world in the United Kingdom."

Severus knew he was blushing and could tell Shadow, yes, he was Shadow, was enjoying making him feel so sexy. No one ever said those kinds of things to him. "I believe we have a deal." He finally managed to get out. 

He watched Shadow walked toward him. "Now, we seal the deal." Shadow leaned down and suddenly Severus felt the world was spinning as he was firmly kissed. Severus had never been kissed like that before. He wasn't having sex all the time but he wasn't a virgin. No one had ever kissed him so wantonly, so possessively, yet with so much care at the same time. He ran his tongue over his lips as Shadow pulled away. "Yes, that just kissed look is amazing on you. I wonder what you will look like when I take you to bed?" 

Severus didn't answer as Shadow went back to the bookcase and pulled down one of his potion books. "The potion on page 343 is an interesting potion. In China, if you remove the pixie dust, added three rattlesnake rattles, with two fangs from a cobra, it will actually make a person appear as a ghost." 

"What is your ranking?" 

"In China or the world?"

"China, first." 

"In China, I'm ranked number 1. I started studying potions when I was first found. I got interested in them because they healed me so quickly. In the world, I'm the one that is tied with you in ranking. I have already attained my British NEWTs." 

Severus frowned as he went through his memories of the Potion Guild Listings. "Chiu Lin is you?" 

"Yes. Shadow is the rank I got for my Mage Levels." 

"If you have your NEWTs, why have you remained?" Severus had a few ideas. He knew which one he would lay his money on. 

"How would I leave the United Kingdom? He has the Aurors on his payroll. I have no way of getting International Port-Key, and appariting from here to China would create a lot of problems with the different governments I would have to hop through. Ones that would return me to here, if I am correct about the dear Headmaster being in charge of the ICW."

"You are indeed correct, and very sound in your logic." Severus had a feeling Shadow had also been to Gringotts but he wasn't going to ask. 

"Come on, Sevvie, let's get a fire going, some wine, and enjoy this detention, tomorrow night we will duel." 

Severus gave in, it sounded relaxing, and after listening to Albus and the rest of the dunderheads in this school, he needed to relax.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> events told from Severus POV, with their detentions. Part 4

Severus was dreading Order meetings. They were useless and he had to put up with the Mutt. He knew Albus would drone on and on about Shadow doing the right thing for the greater good while ignoring his own misdeeds. 

The Mutt had only increase in his arrogance over the years, with the Black madness rearing its head every time someone mentioned Harry Potter. How the man became an Auror again he was never going to understand. Why Dumbledore felt inclined to get the idiot out of Azkaban was another mystery. The Mutt was cleared when he finally got a trial, one Dumbledore suddenly realized that the idiot never got one. Severus knew it had to do with Potter but he wasn't sure how or why as of yet. 

Severus took his usual seat, far away from the Mutt and Wolf, and waited for the meeting to start. Molly placed a cup of tea in front of him, which he never drank. Molly may think she can cook, which she can't, but her tea was awful. 

"I'm telling you, Sirius, I have no idea what Roberts was talking about. I wasn't even in Diagon Alley today." Kingsley Shacklebolt took a sandwich from the platter that Molly had put on the table. 

"He said you answered the call about the robbery and he spoke to you."

"I'm aware of that. I had no reason to be in Knockturn or Diagon. I didn't even leave my office today." 

The Mutt plopped down into a chair, the man was graceless as he was rude. "Snivellius, make any poly-juice potion lately?" 

"No, I've been too busy assisting your godson. He fits in my house rather well. Draco and he are getting along very well. Being cousins I do believe has helped." Severus didn't even bother to count.

The Mutt jumped up, causing his chair to crash to the floor. "My godson isn't a snake. I won't let you corrupt him." 

"Sirius, sit down. Knock it off." Minerva entered the room, followed by Albus. 

Severus tuned out the useless prattle of the Order. He was instead thinking of Shadow. He was a bit confused by his own feelings. He knew rationally that Shadow was the son of James Potter, yet Shadow was unlike anyone he had ever met. Shadow was powerful and hid it well. He knew Shadow could have left Hogwarts, granted using illegal methods like fake port-keys. Shadow knew it would create more legal issues. The pranks were harmless, except for his tying up Albus. Albus still thought Shadow would follow the Order and obey him. 

"So when can I see him?" 

Severus snapped back to the present. He knew this wasn't going to go well. "Sirius, he isn't adjusting to Hogwarts that well." 

"That is an understatement." Minerva rolled her eyes. 

"What does that mean?" The Mutt was in defensive mode. Honestly, he was hoping someone would hit the man with a rolled-up newspaper.

"It's not important. Perhaps a visit from you might be a good idea. He needs a place to stay. Where he can train." Albus suggested to the Mutt. 

Severus read what the man really was saying. He was saying, I need you to let him stay here where I can add wards and prevent him from leaving and I know his muggle relatives wouldn't do. Shadow would use magic and get the Ministry involved. He glanced at Minerva and knew she was against the idea.

"Great, I can be there before I need to be at work." The Mutt had the stupidest looking grin on his face. Severus was hoping to be around tomorrow when it got wiped off. 

"I will join you." The Wolf sighed deeply. 

______________________________________________________________________

Severus saw the Mutt and Wolf enter Hogwarts. He knew it was his lucky day. He waited for them to get to the Great Hall doors before he followed. Severus cast a listening spell on the Mutt. 

"HARRY! I can't believe I'm seeing my godson." 

Severus wondered what drugs the Mutt was on. He had hoped the man had a brain and realized that Shadow didn't remember him. 

"I think Black means you." Severus heard Draco's voice. He knew his godson was going to enjoy this, but not nearly as much as he was. Shadow wasn't going to play well with the Mutt. 

"Black? Who?" 

"Sirius Black, your godfather, a cousin to both of us. He is the one who took off when you were little instead of taking caring of you. It's why you were dumped at the muggles." Leave it to Draco. He summed up everything in a few words while making the Mutt look worse to the students. 

"It wasn't like that. I gave him to Hagrid. While I went after Pettigrew." The Mutt's voice had a pleading tone. Severus knew that the Wolf was holding the Mutt back. 

"That same Pettigrew that brought back You-Know-Who." Ron Weasley's voice was loud. "Your godfather has been about catching Death Eaters and all those evil snakes."

Did Idiot #1 ever realize how idiotic he sounded when he made statements like that? The Idiot was walking into a minefield without a map. 

"Who?" Shadow sounded a bit confused. "Snakes? What is wrong with snakes?" Oh, that is right, no one had informed Shadow about that aspect of Slytherin House. 

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." Minerva's voice carried across the quiet room. Severus knew all the students were going to be writing home about his interaction. "Mr. Weasley is referencing Slytherins, however, not all Slytherins are evil."

"Why? What has gotten a bunch of grown wizards so afraid of a word? Aren't Death Eaters from every house? Wasn't this Pettigrew from your own house, Weasley?" 

He knew Shadow knew more than he was letting on. No one had actually sat down with Shadow to explain everything, including him. He knew the boy was avid about research, gather information, and use it to his advantage like he just did.

"Harry, it's not important. What is important is that you can come and live with me. I'm your godfather. We can explain everything later." 

"Wait, you're the one that gave me to the groundskeeper? The one who can't do magic after my parents were killed. You're the reason why I was abused. You're the reason I was abandoned. Shouldn't you be in a psychic ward or something after serving all that time in Azkaban? Not that I was going to trust you anyway. Isn't that traitor Tonks a Black?" 

Tonks has been paying a dear price for betraying Shadow. The girl was still sick. Every time Severus cured her, a few days later, she was back with Poppy with a new illness. 

"It wasn't like that. Your parents were like family. I loved them and would do anything for them."

"She is his cousin, ours too, but her mother was disowned. Sirius was close to being disowned by his father died before it was official." Draco ever so helpfully supplied. He was going to owe his godson a gift for this. 

"Ah, so what do we owe the pleasure of seeing the Mutt and Wolf here?" Severus entered the Great Hall. He had been running late for dinner due to making potions for the infirmary when he saw the doggie due. "Shadow, I see you actually left your potion lab." 

"Yes. I'm surprised no one hasn't wondered where the fashion mistake is." 

Minerva's eyes went wide, and Severus wondered where Albus was tied up now. You would think by now the man would change his plans and attitude concerning Shadow. "Sirius, Remus, take the greenhouses, everyone else take your usual spots. Watch out for the pranks."

The students started laughing. "What? Why? You're just like your father. He would be so proud." The Mutt really didn't see anything wrong with what he had done, even after all these years. He also didn't see anything wrong with tying up Albus. While he didn't like what Shadow was doing, he did understand why. He knew if he was in Shadow's position he would be doing the exact same thing, only using poison to get rid of a few. 

"Dumbledore loves the pranks."

"Severus, now isn't the time. We have to find Albus."

__________________________________________

"We tried to put wards up." Albus had called a meeting, with just the Aurors in the Order, Minerva, and Severus. 

"They wouldn't remain up. Now we can't get them to even start to form." Mad-Eye seemed stumped by the issue. 

"He has to have done it. I keep telling you he is better than you want to give him credit for. I almost failed out and he was teaching. Stop trying to treat him like you do Ron or Hermione." Tonks coughed a bit. 

"I want to know how he did it. How is he able to get around the school?" Minerva was actually a bit annoyed at how often they had to search the castle for Albus. 

Severus had been wondering those same questions and had a feeling that Albus knew how but wasn't about to share the reason. 

"Once Sirius gets custody of Harry we can work on getting him settled into Grimmauld Place. He will become good friends with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." 

Severus wondered what drug Albus was doing. Shadow couldn't stand that trio. "It won't work." 

"Severus, you must think positive." Albus smiled at him.

"I'm positive it won't work." 

_________________________________________________________

"Severus, look at what he has done now." Minerva waved her hand around the Charms Hall.

Severus had seen the colorful display on his way to met Minerva. It was original. Every single stone was a house color. He had received a Patronus asking where Shadow was. When Minerva and Albus tried to counter the curse, he was suddenly dressed as a vampire. Albus looked like a mummy, and he wasn't sure what Minerva was but he thought she looked like the Bride of Frankenstein. 

He listened to her curse in Gaelic, as they headed to the staff room. He did let out a bit of a snort seeing Pomona dressed as a Killer Tomato, he didn't get the rabbit that Filius was dressed as until he remembered the old movie Night of the Lepus. "We're all old movie horror creatures." 

Thirty minutes later, he was ready to kill someone, anyone. Albus and Minerva seemed to expect him to rein in Shadow. They ignored everything everyone told them, including Filius' comment about making the Chinese Ministry angry for keeping Shadow at Hogwarts. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Potter, my office." Severus stormed toward Shadow. He had some things to discuss, including venting his anger.

"Ah, Sevvie, you weren't to get pranked. However, I would love to take the time to get you out of the outfit. It certainly fits in the right places." 

Severus froze for a second, a slight blush appeared. He slammed down that feeling quickly but knew Shadow had to have seen it. Shadow missed nothing. 

"You look so yummy in black."

"Detention."

"Oh, I think I'm going to like this detention. How about I follow you, so I can enjoy the view?"

Severus didn't respond but headed toward his office. He knew Albus and Minerva were listening as they had been following him in their quest to find Shadow.

"Mr. Potter, you need to remove these pranks." Severus wondered when Albus was going to learn. He knew Shadow was slipping potions into Tonks. 

"Toodles, I have a vampire I have to see. I wonder if I can get him to --"

"Mr. Potter!!!!" Minerva's voice carried.

"I was going to say show me how to make a new potion I found. If I get him undressed, I will let you know."

Severus' blush was back and knew Shadow was going to work extra hard on getting him undressed. He changed directions and headed to his quarters. 

_________________________________________________________

"You shouldn't have been pranked, but since you were, I am guessing you were in the area when they tried to counter it." Before Severus could answer, he was being kissed. When Shadow let him breathe, Severus looked around his living area. There was a fire going, some wine and cheese, with other bits of food, were on the table. "Don't worry, you get to keep your clothes." Severus wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. "For now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sev POV part 5

Severus was ignoring the Order meeting. "Tonks and Kingsley are being held for questioning." That got Severus' attention. 

"What for?" Minerva was surprised. Severus noticed that Albus was a bit concerned but not overly. 

"Numerous things. It turns out Tonks, Jones, and Kingsley haven't been filing reports on the calls other Aurors were told they handled. Actually, any Auror, including me, has been having a problem. The other Aurors or Ministry people have seen us in Diagon Alley, claimed they were told we handled the issue, and there isn't even an incident report. So far it has been three robberies, two fights, four assaults, three vandalism cases, and I'm not sure how many cases of minor complaints." Mad-Eye looked at Albus. "Tonks is also going to be questioned about her trip to China. There are a lot of rumors about Harry Potter being held prisoner."

Severus wondered who could be targetting the Aurors, but only the Aurors who were linked to the Order. "I haven't heard anything, not even a rumor about any plan for the Auror Department. The Dark Lord seems to just believe they are all Order members." 

"Memories won't work unless we can find a way to show a time on them." Black muttered. "Who would be after them if not Death Eaters?"

"Not all criminals are Death Eaters, just like not all Death Eaters are Slytherins." Severus really was getting sick of the Mutt's one-sided view. "I'm sure you're familiar with your old pal Pettigrew. He was a Gryffindor."

"You would know you slimy snake. You're corrupting my godson. Harry would never be a Slytherin."

"Good thing he isn't Harry. His name is Shadow Lin." Severus made himself a mental note to call Potter, Shadow now. 

"His name is Harry James Potter!" The Mutt rose from his seat, pulled out his wand.

"Sirus, sit down." Albus demanded. "Severus, please."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Baiting the Mutt was one of his favorite games He made another mental note to share that information with Shadow. He knew Shadow would enjoy the game too. 

"So what are we going to do about the questioning?" Mad-Eye brought the subject back around. 

"I will speak to Amelia and see what information she has. Unless we can find out what exactly is happening, there really isn't much we can do for now." Albus reasoned. "Now, regarding the questioning about China, I will see if perhaps Cornelius will be able to delay it." 

Severus translated Albus speak. What Albus truly meant was unless we can show who is doing it, I won't interfere. The China part meant he was going to bribe Fudge to forget about China until they had no choice. He also would bet that Albus was going to use his ICW title and contacts to delay any type of questioning. So basically he was hanging the Aurors members of the Order out to dry. So much for loyalty. 

"What are we going to do about Mr. Potter's attitude?" Minerva wanted the boy out of Hogwarts. She didn't like what was being done and didn't like his blatant disrespect for everyone. 

"I'm going to see if perhaps Ginny, Ron, and Hermione can work on befriending him." 

Minerva snorted, as did Severus. "Yes, that has worked so well. He embarrassed the Know-It-All. He doesn't even know the other two exist except to bait them into making stupid statements. You do remember those incidents?" Severus wondered if Albus as in total denial about who Shadow was.

"Hermione has been bothering Irma about books on magic. She has even started a petition to get those books you removed returned." Minerva informed Albus.

"She can't they're dark." Molly gasped.

"No, they are not. Honestly saying that magical theory is dark, especially when it uses muggle scientist is like saying all muggles are evil." Minerva had been a strong opponent of Albus removing those books. 

"If Albus removed them, I'm sure he had a great reason. I will speak to Hermione about this." Molly's voice held no room for argument. 

"I'm afraid that it is a bit too late. The books are being returned. The Board made the ruling this afternoon after numerous parents wrote in and complained. They had a list of every book removed and returned about 90% of them." 

"Albus, surely they can't be serious? You must do something." 

Severus tuned out Molly's rant. Ron Weasley sounded like the male version of his mother. That thought made him shudder a bit. He was losing faith in the Order. Their undying belief that Albus Dumbledore was always right and his word should be law were getting very trying. 

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." 

Severus knew Albus wasn't happy about that news. The man had worked for decades to be seen as the only one with the answers, the one that everyone would turn to. Severus was a bit surprised at his own bitterness cropping into his mind about Albus. When he was a teen, he couldn't stand how the man defended his Gryffindors, to the point where he almost was turned into a werewolf. During the last almost twenty years he had felt that Albus was the father figure he needed and wanted. He believed decline started when he learned where Albus had put Harry Potter, but his own anger at Potter masked it, at the time. Now, seeing what the man was doing, well, it reminded him of how the Dark Lord operated. Kidnapping and imprisoning someone no matter how gilded the cage wasn't something he thought Albus would do.

___________________________________________________________________ 

Severus watched Shadow make his way to his usual spot at the Slytherin table, no one challenged him, in fact, all his snakes seemed to be trying to imitate him. Their grades had shot up, and so hadn't their battle skills. He learned this morning, from Draco, that Shadow had been giving lessons at night to his snakes. 

"What's up, Draco?" 

Severus wondered what wine Shadow was drinking tonight. He had learned Shadow had excellent taste in wine but lousy taste in cheese.

"My favorite cousin. I must say that was impressive." 

Severus had already heard from Draco that he had a letter from his parents explaining what Lord Black had done. Severus wondered if the Mutt or Albus knew. He knew the Mutt was going to make another appearance and try to work on getting Shadow to connect to Potter and Lily. 

"I hope so. I did it to get rid of an annoyance. Honestly, they have created their own mess."

Severus covered his smirk. He wished he could have been present when Albus and the Mutt learned about Shadow's latest way to annoy Albus. 

"True, very true."

The Dark Lord had ordered everyone to leave Harry Potter, aka Shadow Lin alone. The Dark Lord was a bit impressed by the moves Shadow had already done. All the future Death Eaters had written home telling their families about how Shadow was tormenting Albus. 

"What are you two talking about?" Severus heard Blaise ask, as the boy looked around. He did a slight scan of the area but didn't see any pranks.

"Showtime I'm sure will be soon." 

Severus stepped out of his hiding spot and made his way to his seat. "I'm so going to enjoy this." Severus heard Draco tell Shadow. Severus was in agreement, he was going to enjoy it too. He had warned Albus against this newest scheme. 

Severus was about to take a sip of his tea when the annoying trio of the Mutt, the Wolf, and Albus arrived. "Harry James Potter, how could you?" Severus noticed all three were furious but they were trying to cover it. The Mutt was never going to be able to cover his emotions. 

"Well, it's an easy spell. Is the Hogwarts education so lacking that you never learned how to summon something? I'm sure the Know-It-All will gladly provide you with lessons. She seems to believe she is Merlin's gift to wizards everywhere. Though I do keep wondering who they are referring to." Shadow looked at Draco. "You know, you would think by now they would have realized."

Severus knew that Shadow was referring to his wine, the Mutt and Wolf didn't. "They're Gryffindors." Draco's statement was one that all non-Gryffindors understood. 

Shadow made a bit of a face. "Sad, but true." 

"You know who he means. Why can't you accept that you are Harry Potter!" Ginny Weasley screamed across the room. Ah, Severus was wondering when she would turn into her mother. 

"Look Easy Breezy Weazie has found a voice, instead of just stalking me. I hope we're not having Chinese food. The elves just can't get it correct."

Severus was going to have to remember that insult. It certainly fit the girl, just based on the number of times he found her with her flavor of the week in alcoves. 

"Mr. Potter! My office, now." 

Severus was seriously beginning to wonder why he believed Albus was the answer. The man was a lighter version of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was honest with his goal. He wanted you dead, he told you. He wanted to torture you, he did it. He didn't hide behind games. However, lately, he had been noticing a strange shift in craziness. Albus was getting crazier while the Dark Lord appeared to be becoming saner. 

"Sorry not feeling it. I'm rather hungry. I'll remain, have a great meeting." 

"It's not for debate, Harry. I'm your godfather, and you will obey me." Well, that is interesting. The Wolf is actually restraining the Mutt. Maybe the Wolf has a brain and is finally using it. 

"Sirius, this isn't the place." 

Shadow started laughing. "Sorry, but you have been removed from that position and others."

"Mr. Potter." Albus really needed to realize this road of forcing Shadow to obey wasn't going to work. 

"Who?"

"Mr. Potter! My office, NOW!" 

Well, that was interesting. Severus had never seen Albus yell or lose control like he was doing. 

"Who?"

Severus saw most of his snakes were smirking, Draco opened his mouth and Severus knew it would be a great insult coming out. "So, Sirius, what is your last name now? Find a family to take you in?" Severus watched the flush of embarrassment rise in the Mutt's face. It was something he would be forever thankful to Shadow for doing. 

"Shut up you little maggot. You and your mother should have been the ones disowned. Following You-Know-Who. You and your kind should be put into Azkaban as soon as you get sorted into Slytherin."

'Yes, Albus, I can see a great friendship between Weasley and Shadow. I have no idea why you don't think they won't get along.' Severus knew he was going to say that next time Albus brought up Shadow and Weasley being friends.

"Who?" 

"You know who we mean. Your parents would be so ashamed of you. A Slytherin! If you weren't raised in China I would have thought you would be licking You-Know-Who's boots. As soon as you live with me, we are going to get you re-sorted. I won't have a godson of mine being in Slytherin." Yes, Mutt, just dig that hole you have falling into deeper. I will be there when you are buried. 

"Who?"

Severus' had his hand on his wand as he watched the Mutt aim his wand and sent a stunner toward Shadow. Severus saw Shadow's skill as he had raised a hand, no wand, and returned the stunner to the Mutt. Severus knew it was the Mutt's Auror training that allowed the Mutt to dodge it, but the Mutt, Wolf, and Albus were shocked. 

Severus groaned as he watched Albus pulled out his wand, aiming it at Shadow. The man was a first class idiot. You don't pull a wand unless you plan on using it. The students ducked under the tables.

Severus watched as the chair that Shadow usually sat in was banished, his robes went to battle robes, and he was already in defensive position. Severus knew Granger and Weasley had their wands pointed at Shadow. Severus wasn't sure what spell Shadow used, but he wanted it. The two idiots were hanging from the rafters, tied together. Shadow got rid of two potential casters and had his attention on the trio who started this mess. Severus thought the Wolf didn't look like he wanted to interfere.

Severus wanted to give Albus a kick in the arse as he sent a stunner that Shadow jumped out of the way of causing it to hit the wall. Shadow chained three spells at the Mutt, who dodged the stunner but got hit by the binding spell, followed by one that gagged him. Shadow didn't stop there, as he cast the rope spell at the Wolf, and he joined the two idiots in the rafters, leaving just one enemy left, in Shadow's eyes.

"Come on, old man, let's see what you got." 

Severus knew Albus was a bit surprised. Shadow had taken out four of what Albus considered his strongest wizards, already. Albus never realized what it took to be in the Elite of the Death Eaters. Albus believed it was his potion making skills. Albus always seemed to forget that Severus had a Masters in Defense. He could see the staff was putting up protection spells around the students. 

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Mr. Potter. Let's go to my office and talk."

"Who? Listen to me, not that you have before, but Sirius is removed. He won't be rejoining the family. I have no idea why you brought the flea-ridden mutt here, but he means nothing to me. His opinion means even less." 

Severus felt a bit of pride as he watched Shadow. Shadow was still in his defensive position, he knew that could change in a second. "Expelliarmus." Albus' wand went flying into Shadow's hand. 

"I told you so." Tonks stood at the entrance with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and John Dawlish. They had been called by someone. Severus knew the questioning hadn't started, so he wondered why the three Aurors, who were in the Order, were here with John Dawlish?

"We got called here because we got a report that Sirius No Name was creating a problem." Dawlish looked up at the rafters to see four people swinging.

"He has been handled. What is for dinner?"

The students were dismissed, for them to have dinner in their common rooms. Severus wished he could have joined them as he listened to everyone try and figure out how to get the four idiots down. 

Albus had gone to retrieve his old wand, after much debate about what to do with Shadow and the fact that he now had possession of the Elder Wand.

_______________________________________________________________

Severus was standing next to Shadow as Mrs. Pince was screaming at Dumbledore about her books. "Albus, they are all gone. These are what are on the shelves." She held out a few books that were all nursery school tales.

"I see. Someone mentioned singing."

"Yes, when I open any of the bigger tomes we get annoying muggle educational children toons." She pulled a few down and opened them. Everyone could hear all different song coming from the books. 

Severus started to run some scans as he tuned everyone out. He really had better things to do. 

"I see." Albus had already tried to break the spell but nothing happened. "Mr. Potter fix it."

"Who?" Shadow gave his standard answer. Severus shook his head as he smirked. He wondered when they would learn. "The library now matches the correct educational level reflected here at Hogwarts. Honestly, the spells you use are ones I learned when I was seven."

Severus had to agree, Albus turned the famed Hogwarts Library into a joke. 

"I've been telling him that for years." Irma glared at Dumbledore. "Perhaps if you allowed me to buy books that would advance students education, someone would have been able to break this prank."

"Mr. Potter remove the prank. Detention with me, tonight." 

Shadow ignored Albus, as usual. "So, Sevvie, how about I take you out on a date? Some candles, roaring fire, wine, some flowers?"

"You have detention tonight with me." 

"Not happening. I'm sure I could find a way to keep you busy if you need something to do."

When Albus went to speak, Severus stepped between the two of them. "Perhaps it would be best if he had detention with me." He hoped it would stop Albus from doing anything stupid. He wasn't very hopeful, however.

"Oh, I'm in agreement with that idea." Shadow leaned forward, pressing himself against Severus. Severus felt a blush rise.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow stared at the largest snake he had ever seen. *Well, hello, aren't you a pretty thing.* He could see it was sleeping.

The snake whipped around and faced Shadow. *A Speaker...It's been so long. You think I'm pretty?* 

*Yes, I do. Don't you get lonely down here?* Shadow had never met a snake who wasn't vain in some way. 

*I do. I get so lonely. I hear the students but I can't go to them.* The snake gave him a look. *How did you get down here?*

*Through the door up at the end of some tunnel. Now, why can't you go to them?*

*Mean old Headmaster sealed me in here, put up something to stop me leaving beyond a bit of woods for food that he didn't know I could get to.*

*How about we have some fun?*

*I liked that.*

______________________________________________________

Shadow and his new friend were out in the courtyard off to the right of the Hogwarts. Hilda who was named after Helga to annoy the woman by Salazar was thoroughly enjoying herself. Students had been crawling up on her for rides, petting her, and giving her all kinds of treats. Shadow was answering all the questions about her, translating what Hilda said. 

Shadow already collected a massive amount of potion ingredients from her. Hilda didn't mind donating as she said Salazar used to collect from her. He was showing some of the first years what Hilda could donate for potions as the snake was dozing as students were petting her. 

"GET AWAY FROM THAT SNAKE IT'S DANGEROUS!" Dumbledore's voice carried over to them.

No one moved, including Hilda who said *that is the guy who sealed me in. I know that scent anywhere.* 

They watched Dumbledore, with his wand out, storming toward them as the rest of the staff lowered their wands, realizing the giant snake wasn't hurting anyone. 

"Why? She is fun." One of the Gryffindor first-years asked as he climbed onto Hilda. "She likes it when you sit up here and scratch her head." 

"She gave us rides. It was so cool, she was moving so swiftly but none of us fell off of her." A third-year Hufflepuff held a scale. "She even let us take some potion ingredients from her." 

Severus moved through the crowd of students. "A Basilisk? Shadow? A Basilisk." Severus couldn't believe Shadow found a Basilisk. He was going to have a long talk with Shadow about his parchment for finding things around Hogwarts. Several students put some potion ingredient in front of him, with their names on the packaging. 

"Hilda, she's named after Helga by Salazar. He wanted to annoy Helga." Shadow leaned against the head of Hilda. "She was Salazar's protection for Hogwarts. The two dragons were Godric's. I can't tell you the other two." Shadow added his own ingredients to the pile but with Severus name on the packaging.

*No, you can't. It's a secret.*

*I won't. I promised you and I keep that promise.*

Dumbledore turned white as ghost hearing parseltongue. "He's a speaker. I told you he was evil." Weasley started ranting. "Just like You-Know-Who." 

"Clearly, you never picked up a book." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to the idiot. Parseltongue is revered in places like India, China, well, most of the Asian culture, Australia, and Egypt. Any type of speaker is, they consider it a blessing of magic."

One of the Patel twins moved closer. "He is speaking the truth. Only in Britain is it feared." She moved a bit closer to Hilda. *Hello, Hilda, I'm Padma, and that is my twin sister is Parvati.*

*Hello, Hilda. You are so amazing.* Parvati ran her hand down Hildra. "She is so incredible."

Soon a few other students began to speak in different animal languages, discovering some who they could now share a conversation in their beast language. "See, told you." Shadow could see Dumbledore was furious but there wasn't a thing he could do.

Aurors arrived, with their wands out. "Where is the danger?" 

Kingsley arrived a few seconds later. "What is that?" 

Shadow looked at Severus. "Glad it wasn't an emergency." He faced Kingsley. "It's a long limbless reptile that has no eyelids, a short tail, and jaws that are capable of considerable extension. Some have a venomous bite, which she does. She does have a clear membrane that goes over her eyes to protect her stare from being dangerous." Shadow looked around at everyone. "It's amazing how much he has dumbed you down. Though dumb is in his name." 

"Mr. Potter, detention." Dumbledore snapped.

"Not feeling it. Hey Hilda, let's go and play with the unicorns. Who wants to play with the unicorns?" Shadow ignored everyone screaming at him as he escorted several students away to go and play with the unicorns. "Don't forget to keep your potion ingredients protected." Shadow yelled over his shoulder. 

Severus POV before he went outside:

"Students to their dorms. Staff out front. I already summoned the Aurors." Dumbledore's voice filled Hogwarts.

Severus wondered what Shadow did now. He knew Shadow would never endanger the students, so he finished ladling the last of his potion into a phial. Severus arrived outside to see Shadow and some students next to a Basilisk. Merlin, it was huge.

Severus POV after Shadow left:

"What is going on here? We got a report of a dangerous beast destroying Hogwarts and killing students?" John Dawlish and Kingsley were watching students riding a snake as others were laughing.

"Did he just say play with the unicorns?" Another Aurors quietly asked the one standing next to him. He got a nod of agreement. 

"It appears Mr. Lin found a Basilisk." Severus looked at some of the ingredients students, he surprised to find his name on one of the packages. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised that Shadow got him some but he was. Shadow was the only one besides his mother or Lily who thought of him not just as a Potion Master. "We also have several speakers." 

"Yes, we do. The skill isn't lost as we thought." Filius knew Dumbledore wouldn't like that news spreading. "I recognized parseltongue, cat tongue, dog tongue, unicorn tongue, to name a few. Beast speak was thought to be dying." 

"I didn't know that." Minerva was still trying to process seeing a Basilisk and hearing the various tongues being spoken.

"Who called in the false report?" Dawlish could see Dumbledore and Kingsley were quietly speaking.

"Albus and I would be willing to bet that he is asking Kingsley how to keep the news of a Basilisk and the students speaking quietly." Severus was not putting up with any more of Dumbledore cover things up or denying their history.

"I did but I did it to protect the students. I saw a Basilisk and they are very dangerous."

"So dangerous it's playing with unicorns?" Dawlish and the other two Aurors who arrived with him were wondering what Dumbledore's game was.

"I'm sure we can just write it as a false alarm." Kingsley joined his fellow Aurors.

"Yes, a Basilisk playing students and a unicorn is certainly dangerous." Severus watched most of those around him cover their laughter. He knew this was going to make the headlines and there wasn't anything Dumbledore could do to stop it. Rita always went through the Aurors reports.

"I will file the report." Kingsley told the Aurors. 

"Sorry, Kings, I got the assignment, I will be filing it." Dawlish wasn't going to allow this to be hidden, even if he had to leak it out himself.

"I'll believe Filius and I should go and check on the students. I know where the unicorns usually are." Severus didn't anyone a chance to respond and Filius quickly joined him.


	13. Christmas Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set well after Dumbledore is finished and Voldie is in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied mpreg, so don't read it if it bothers you.

"You do it." Was quietly whispered.

"No, you. You are older than me." A slightly louder voice responded. 

"So? I order you to do it since I'm the oldest." A quieter third voice was barely heard. 

"You dunderheads already woke them up. They are just listening to us." The only female voice was heard at the end of the bed. 

Severus rolled over. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked that their four children. "You do realize it's still dark outside?" 

"Yes, Papa." All four replied while climbing onto the bed. 

"I tried slipping them potions but didn't work." Lois leaned against Severus. Lois was eight going on thirty. She had the same coloring of Severus, including his eyes, but she was all Shadow in the face. Severus was very thankful that none of the children he carried had his nose. They were all tall for their ages, the same as their parents. 

"She gets that from you." Severus and Shadow accused each other.

"No denying any of them are ours." Severus pulled their youngest into his arms and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Severus was pregnant with their fifth child but wasn't showing yet. He also hadn't told his husband. He wanted to surprise him. 

Shadow smirked as he sat up. "That they are." Shadow gave Severus a kiss.

"Ewwww." All four made faces. 

"Must you do that all the time?" Their eldest son, Sebastian, made a face. He was going to start Hogwarts in September where Severus was now the Headmaster, while Shadow was the School Governor and Defense Department Head. Draco was the Potion Department Head. Sebastian looked like a perfect blend of each of them. He had Shadow's green eye color, but his eyes were the same shape as Severus. He had Shadow's messy locks when short, but Severus' hair color. His skin tone wasn't pale like Severus, but a shade or two darker, closer to Shadows'. He had their height.

"They are always kissing." Their second son made a face. "I caught them doing it in the hall when we were going to see everyone last night for our Christmas presents." Julius was all Shadow, except for the hair. He got Severus' silky fine hair. He was going to be turning 7 next month. Severus wondered where the time went too.

"I saw Uncle Marvolo and Aunt Minerva kissing." Their youngest chimed in. Marius was all Severus, except for the hair. He had Shadow's messy locks. He liked to brag that he was five, and whatever months it was. Since it was December he told everyone five years, six months, and how many days.

"I saw Uncle Draco and Aunt Pansy." The kids started their favorite game of who saw who kissing. 

"So you don't want to see what St. Nicholas brought you?" Shadow ended their game as soon all four were chanting presents.

"Go, we will be down shortly." Severus held Shadow back from getting up. "Lois, have Dobby or Kreacher get set up the hot chocolate, and no peeking. You can open your stockings." 

Shadow waited until the kids closed their door before attacking Severus' mouth. Severus moaned pleasure. "We don't have time." Severus finally was able to say. "I wanted to give you a special present." 

"You are." Shadow wiggled his eyebrows. 

"No, not that, though it is special. I have something for you but it won't be delivered for another 7 months." 

Shadow pulled back a bit and looked at Severus. A slow smile appeared on his face. "Boy or girl? When did you find out? Have you seen a healer?" 

"I didn't ask. I found out last week, and yes. I wasn't feeling well but I thought it was the flu or something since it was going around Hogwarts, when it didn't pass, I figured I might be and went." Severus had never experienced morning sickness, he just felt like he had the flu for the first few weeks. 

"I told you but you gave me that same excuse." Shadow placed his hand on Severus' belly. "Do we want to know?"

"I would. I would like another girl." Severus placed his hand over Shadow's. "How about you?"

"I don't care as long as you are happy. Our kids are healthy and happy."

Severus never knew how to respond to Shadow when he said and did things that showed him how much Shadow loved him. Shadow wanted to return to China. Severus didn't want to leave so Shadow remained in Scotland and worked on fixing the education system with Severus. 

Voldemort, now known as Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, worked with the ICW to get their world back on track. Lucius became the Minister, while Voldemort became Chief Warlock. Working with the other magical communities to help get Britain up to par with the rest of the magical world. 

Dumbledore was exposed and he died after a decade in Azkaban. Disgraced and now forgotten except as a cautionary tale. Those who thought he was a great man were the only people who were formerly part of his Order and it was very few. 

Hermione Granger married Ron Weasley, not out of love, but because no one would even go out with the two of them. The two had tried and held out for years before realizing no one was interested in either of them and they settled down. Well, settled might not be the right word. They were co-existing in their own miserable world. They each expected the world owed them. They didn't believe they had done anything wrong in trying to control Shadow. 

They didn't see that kidnapping and forcing Shadow into a battle was illegal. To them, it was about winning the war. They didn't see anything wrong with anything Dumbledore had done, despite Minerva and other Order members pointing out what Dumbledore had done to the magical community.

Ginny was still living at the Burrow, she had five kids by five different fathers, all muggles. She had got caught giving love potions to some wizards and had her wand broken, magic bond, and was working in the muggle world. 

Molly passed away after she tried to break Dumbledore out of Azkaban. The Dementors had Kissed her before anyone could stop them. She lived for two weeks after that before her body died. Arthur was a changed man after that. He moved near Bill and Fleur and started to rise up the Ministry ladder. He wasn't so distracted by muggles or their lives. 

They heard a crash, followed by "no one is hurt." 

"I believe we need to go and see what your monsters are doing." Shadow summoned their robes and slippers.

"My monsters? I seem to remember you had an equal share in creating them." 

Severus hid his grin as Shadow as leaned forward. "We can always use more practice."


	14. Chapter 14

Severus POV:

Severus watched Dumbledore as he tried to calm down the Board of Governors' regarding the latest reports of Shadow and Dumbledore arguments, the false report, and the new very popular Hilga, the Basilisk. 

"It's all a slight misunderstanding." 

"Albus, we have numerous Parseltongues stating that you sealed one of the protectors of Hogwarts up in the Chamber that Salazar Slytherin built." Lady Longbottom held up numerous letters from students and their parents. 

"I do so at the time as I thought it was a dangerous animal." 

"Why didn't you inform the Ministry or have the Auror Corps deal with it if you thought so?" Lucius had searched through the archives and found nothing about Dumbledore reporting a Basilisk. "Surely, you would not be endangering children?" 

Lucius was loving this, Severus knew. He also knew Lucius was going to share this with the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had been ecstatic when he learned about Hilda and the numerous Parseltongues and other animals speakers.

******Flashback********

Severus felt a weird tingle in his mark. It wasn't painful. He knew it was meant to summon him, the mark told him that. Since it was after curfew, he wondered what was going on. The Dark Lord hadn't had any raids or even that many meetings. Severus headed out of Hogwarts but didn't tell Dumbledore. 

Severus found Lucius waiting for him as he landed in Slytherin Castle. Neither spoke as they headed to the Dark Lord's office. Severus wondered when the man gave up his throne room. He wasn't going to ask the man. 

"Severus, Lucius, take a seat." The Dark Lord was sitting at his desk and spoke only after the bowed. "I have a few questions I need answers to." 

"Yes, my Lord." They both answered.

"This Shadow Lin, I have heard a lot about him and now he has released Hilda. Are the tales true?"

"Yes, my Lord. Dumbledore has been trying to force him into the Harry Potter mold he wants but Shadow isn't cooperating at all. Actually, the story of Shadow now having Dumbledore's wand is very true. Dumbledore has tried to call in a variety of Order members but all of them have been rebuffed by Shadow. Shadow has gotten numerous students to question the old man's ideas concerning magic, books, even traditions and rituals that Dumbledore has banned. Irma Pince has already put in a request to the Board to get books returned." 

"Yes, she has, my Lord. Numerous requests have come in for the return of classes, also." Lucius added. "We have a meeting in three days time."

"Good, get what you can returned to Hogwarts. Mr. Lin seems to be doing an excellent job of ruining Dumbledore's plans. I want everyone to leave him alone, for now." The Dark Lord wasn't sure what side this Harry Potter fell on, but anyone not attacking him while ruining Dumbledore wasn't someone he was going to discourage.

"My Lord, he has had some very public disagreements with Dumbledore. Also, Dumbledore has delayed the ICW and the Chinese from coming to Hogwarts regarding kidnapping Mr. Lin." Lucius hadn't spoken to Fudge concerning the Chinese Ministry of Magic. 

"I see. It would be beneficial for the ICW and Chinese Ministry to have less red tape. Handle that aspect, Lucius. Severus, I want you to aid Mr. Lin in any way you can. I have heard he is gifted in potions and other aspects of magic, find out how skillful." 

"Yes, my Lord." Severus didn't mind this mission. He was actually looking forward to it. 

"Lucius, have the records of what Dumbledore has removed, have the achieve notes to show if he removed them legally or not. Also, have stats on how far behind Britain is, and how far Hogwarts has fallen since Dumbledore became Headmaster. He will try to say he is protecting everyone but show that he has weakened Britain." 

"Yes, my Lord. I have already started on those aspects. Lady Longbottom has also requested similar information based on what her grandson has written home about."

"Interesting." 

Severus began to wonder where this clear-headed Dark Lord arose from. This was the man who was originally against Dumbledore, not the psycho who started the war. He was going to have to rethink what side he was going to support. 

"Dismissed." The Dark Lord went back to his paperwork.

***********End Flashback***********

"I believe that Hilda has proven she isn't a danger. She and Mr. Lin have also exposed a number of animal speakers that we weren't aware of due to the fact that Albus had many believing it was evil." Lord Parkinson threw a report down on the table. "A fact that isn't supported by any other Magical community, but ours. Why?" 

"Everything I have done has been for the greater good." Dumbledore didn't add more. 

"Greater good for who? You? Your Order? You and your Order have been using the greater good for everything you have done. You have a kidnapped man at Hogwarts. He's not a student, he's a Chinese citizen. He has shown how far behind we are and you still claim for the greater good?" Lady Longbottom didn't sugar coat her scorn. "If I was on the Wizengamot, I would bring this matter up in front of them. I will be speaking to Amelia and Cornelius about keeping Mr. Lin prisoner."

"I have worked hard and long to improve our world. As for Mr. Potter, he is needed. It's vital that he remain at Hogwarts." 

"He has shown you up each time you have a confrontation with him." Ted Tonks held up a stack of letters. "These are the letters your students have written home. Letters that tell quite an interesting story. He doesn't attend any detention you assign him, ignores you whenever possible, and ties you up and leaves you in different parts of Hogwarts. He has also disowned Sirius, shown up what you called the smartest witch of her generation, and done it publically and without malice. I am afraid of what he would do if he decides he has had enough of your plots." 

"I agree. This must end. All the books you have banned are being returned, same with the classes. We have checked through the list and these are books that all the magical schools have and classes they teach. We will reach out to the ICW to assist us in appointing the correct staff." Lady Longbottom's tone was firm and she wasn't going to move from her position.

"Agreed." Numerous Board members waved their wands signaling their agreement.

"As for Mr. Lin, we can't do anything about it, as we aren't a legal branch of our government. However, Albus, I'm warning you that you are treading on dangerous grounds. Let Mr. Lin at least speak to his own Ministry." Lady Longbottom glanced around the room and saw all were in agreement with her. 

"I request that you require Mr. Potter to attend classes." Dumbledore demanded. "He needs to be able to defeat Voldemort."

"Albus, he has passed his NEWTs. We are not going to force anyone to remain at Hogwarts, least of all a student who is far more advanced. If anything, we would be offering him a professorship." Lucius thought it might be a good idea.

Severus wasn't sure if Shadow would agree but it would be interesting. He was thinking that since Shadow was already giving his snakes lessons, he might see if Shadow would be interested in teaching potions. 

"Professor Snape, we requested your presence as from what we have been reading is that Mr. Lin spends time in Slytherin, in his own potion lab, and giving lessons at night to the Slytherin. Do you believe he might be interested in assisting you in your classes as an assistant Professor?" Lady Longbottom ignored the glee that appeared on Dumbledore's face.

Severus knew that Shadow was a Potion Master but he wasn't sure how Dumbledore would react to it. "I can speak to him about your request and provide you with an answer as soon as I am able." 

"Good. Albus, you won't interfere. You should also be thankful, Albus, that we aren't removing you from your position. However, that might change in the near future." Lady Longbottom was going to make sure it did.

_____________________________________________________

Shadow....

Shadow watched the former Sirus Black and Tonks work on getting Dumbledore's gargoyle back to normal. Shadow had charmed it to look like a giant lemon drop and it spat lemon drops at anyone who spoke to it. Tonks and the former Sirius Black finally realized to stop speaking to it. 

"Sirius, we have tried that numerous times. I don't see why we just don't find Shadow, apologize, and have him remove whatever he did to it." 

"His name is Harry. He is going to be grounded for the rest of life for this. He is also going to reinstate me." 

"Give it up, he won't and I don't blame him. I should never have agreed with Albus about bringing him here. My boss is not happy and when the Chinese Ministry finds out my involvement I might be charged with kidnapping."

"No might about it. I'm going to make sure all of you are." Shadow's voice caused them to jump. He remained hidden. "I'm going to enjoy seeing you pay for your crimes."

"Harry, knock off the games. Fix this and we are going to have a long talk, young man." 

Shadow laughed as he walked away.

_______________________________________________________

"Sevvie, you looking very well tonight." Shadow appeared behind Severus. Severus was leaving his classroom. Shadow knew the man didn't have a class, so he must have been putting things away in the potion ingredient cabinet.

Severus turned and faced Shadow. He knew he was blushing a bit but ignored it. Shadow always seemed to be able to make him blush. "The Board has an interesting offer for you." 

"For me? Besides releasing me from here?" Shadow had spent the morning and afternoon pretending to be Tonks and Kingsley all around Diagon Alley and Knockturn. There were going to be some interesting reports regarding the two of them. 

"Yes." Severus headed for his office. He knew if he headed for his quarters, Shadow would find a way, oh, wait. Severus started to head to his quarters instead.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus indicated for Shadow to sit down on the couch. "The Board meeting really didn't do anything but rebuke Dumbledore. They warned him to leave you alone. Since they aren't a legal branch there isn't a legal action they can use to resolve the situation."

Shadow smirked. "I'm sure Dumbledore will leave me alone." They knew Dumbledore wasn't going to give up. Shadow was going to enjoy tormenting Dumbledore. 

"I agree. Now, the Board did ask me to approach you about becoming an associate professor under me." Severus was blushing, again. He felt like a teenager. He wasn't used to his mind jumping into a sexual aspect that it did when Shadow was around.

"Under?" Shadow let his eyes rake up and down Severus' body. "I would rather have you under me." He watched Severus turn a deeper red. "Allowing me to show you how much pleasure we could have together." 

Severus knew his face was reflecting his pleasure and surprise at Shadow's words. "Are you interested in the position?" Severus was actually looking forward to spending more time with Shadow. 

"Depends. What does it detail besides working with you?" Shadow began to revamp when he could torment Dumbledore while still heading to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade as Kingsley, Tonks, and Mad-Eye. It would be a tight schedule, he could work with it.

"Since you have your Master's, I would want you to assist in classes, help correct assignments, and quizzes." Severus left off what else he wanted them to do together.

"I get to keep my own lab and we work on some research for new potions." 

"That was never covered, so what Dumbledore doesn't know." Severus knew Shadow would find ways to torment Dumbledore, keep pranking the man, and making potions.

"Will hurt him a lot." Shadow's feral grin. He wondered if anyone found the pranks in Dumbledore's quarters. He knew Dumbledore would find them sooner or later. "Now, how about we practice what American's call bases, with some wine, cheese, and perhaps a fire."

Severus snapped his fingers and the house-elves had a fire going, wine and cheese appeared on a platter. "Like that?" 

"Perfect." Shadow got up and pulled Severus into his arms. He gave Severus a soul-searing kiss. 

When Severus finally could speak he looked at Shadow. "So I take it that you accept the job?"

"Yes, as I love the benefits."

____________________________________________________________________________

Shadow ignored Dumbledore as he sat next to Severus during dinner. The staff worked at trying to keep Dumbledore from bothering Shadow by starting their own conversations with Dumbledore but Dumbledore was determined to get Shadow to talk to him. 

Severus and Shadow knew Dumbledore was trying to get the students and staff to see that Shadow and Dumbledore were getting along. Shadow wasn't cooperating, he kept ignoring Dumbledore. As they were about to start dessert, Black arrived. "Harry James Potter, what did you do to me?"

Black was dressed as the ugliest woman anyone had ever seen. He was about ten stones overweight, there were numerous moles, with hairs sticking out of them, on his face. His hair was long, ratty looking, and streaked with grey. He was dressed in a neon pink flock, with high heel purple shoes.

"Who are you?" One of the students asked.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore looked shocked. Dumbledore stood up to. He pulled out his wand and tried to break the prank. "When did this happen? I just saw you before dinner."

"I went to go into my quarters and this is what happened." Black's voice sounded like an old woman who smoked three packs of cigarettes a day. It was raspy and cracked a bit. "Fix this, Harry!"

Shadow looked at Filius. "I really have to meet this creative Harry person." Shadow stood up, put his hand on the back of Severus' chair. "Dessert in your quarters?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Severus rose and ignoring Black and Dumbledore screaming at Shadow. They used the staff entrance and exited the Great Hall. "What potion?"

"I'll show you. I want to do it to him again, especially if he keeps bothering me."

"What did you do to Granger? I haven't seen her all day." Severus wondered when Dumbledore would notice the girl was missing.

"Me, nothing. The house-elves..." Shadow laughed. "They are very creative." 

___________________________________________________________

Shadow was walking around the classroom as Severus was checking his students' potions. Ginny Weasley kept trying to thrust her breasts at him each time he passed. Severus had removed twenty points from the girl so far, which her fellow lions weren't happy with her. 

"Weasley, since you can't keep your mind on your potion, you can spend tonight and tomorrow night in detentions with Filch." Severus slammed his hand down on the table in front of Ginny. "Zero for the day." 

"What? I haven't done anything." 

"Exactly, you haven't." Severus looked down at her potion. "You haven't even started on step one and it's almost the end of the class." 

Ginny was going to respond when the door to the classroom opened and Dumbledore waddled in. Well, Severus assumed it was Dumbledore. However, it was a gnome looking Dumbledore. "Severus, I have a bit of an issue." 

Shadow started laughing, as did numerous other students. Severus looked down at Dumbledore. "What happened?"

"I was trying to fix Sirius and break the prank that is set in his office when this happened." Dumbledore's voice had a squeak in it. 

"Did you try Poppy?" Severus walked around Dumbledore. He glanced at Shadow, who was leaning against the wall, laughing. He slammed down his own shields. He wasn't expecting the prank to turn Dumbledore into a gnome. "The Mutt?" Dumbledore mumbled something. "What?"

"He's a stone gnome." Dumbledore squeaky voice carried as everyone was silent waiting for him to answer the question. Dumbledore ignored the laughter that broke out, again. "Mr. Potter, we will be discussing this in my office. Severus, can you fix it?"

Severus knew what was used but he wasn't about to admit it. "Why aren't you a stone gnome?" 

"I wasn't as close as Sirius was." Dumbledore glared around at the laughing students.

"I will see what I can do. Have Poppy send me what she discovers." Severus began to plan what they could do in place of finding a cure for Dumbledore. The potion would wear off in a few hours.

Dumbledore waddled out of the room. Severus dismissed the students. As soon as the last student left, Severus started laughing. 

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Shadow wrapped his arms around Severus. 

"I have to dine in the Great Hall. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Shame, I do need to go into Diagon Alley. Care to cover for me?" 

Severus looked over his shoulder, he saw the smirk that Shadow was wearing. "What have you been doing?"

Shadow stepped away from Severus. He changed into Tonks then Kingsley. "Let's just say I'm learning a lot of information." 

"I'm impressed. Chinese?" 

"Yes, it's not as rare as Dumbledore likes to make it out to be. It only takes a lot of time and practice if you don't have the natural trait. Granted some can't learn it. It's a lot like Animagus training. Though from what I have been seeing here, even that is a limited skill."

"Is it easy to learn? The Metamorphmagus skill, I have my Animagus form." Severus had been researching all the different types of magic that Dumbledore had blocked. 

"It's not easy but you already have part of it done if you have an Animagus form. I can give you the books when I get them from my home." Shadow reverted back to his normal form, gave Severus a kiss. "I haven't seen any of those types of books around Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade concerning the skills." He didn't release Severus. Severus wasn't making any attempt to move.

"What else can you teach me about the magic that Dumbledore has blocked?" Severus thrust his butt back into Shadow. 

"Yes, I would love to. Hilda might be able to help with some of it too. She mentioned a library down in the Chamber."

"I thought we explored down there." Severus had been down in the Chamber with Shadow. They hadn't seen a library. 

"Hilda said it's hidden. As well as a few other rooms. She mentioned a few other Founders have hidden rooms." 

Severus pulled a bit away, turned and faced Shadow. "So exploring the Castle to find these rooms?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore has them warded." Shadow had a few ideas based off of his own exploring of the castle where they might be.

"He would." Severus had lost a lot of respect for Dumbledore. He had also noticed a change in the staff. Minerva no longer took Dumbledore's word for everything. The staff questioned things in staff meetings instead of just allowing Dumbledore to have his own way. "You better head out before he tries to get someone to drag you into the Great Hall, add some wards to your potion lab. I will tell him that you are working on a cure." 

Shadow laughed. "He would believe I'm coming around if you tell him that." 

"I'll say it's my influence." 

"Oh, you have an influence but not the one he wants you to have." Shadow kissed Severus. "I better go."


	16. Chapter 16

Severus POV:

Severus ignored the whining voice of the Mutt. Not that he was going to forget the image of the man as a burlesque showgirl was ever going to leave his most pleasant of memories of what was done to the Mutt. Shadow certainly kept the Mutt on his paws. 

Dumbledore had arranged for the Mutt to remain at Hogwarts as the new DADA instructor, on loan from the Auror Department. Dumbledore planned on having the Mutt build a friendship with Shadow. The Mutt and Dumbledore didn't inform anyone until the Mutt was accepted and the former DADA professor was forced to be the Mutt's assistant. Since the Mutt never taught, the man was still doing his former job as the professor. 

Sadly, in Dumbledore and the Mutt's mind, Shadow was being difficult. The Mutt and Dumbledore kept trying to meet Shadow as he would be leaving the classroom. They would leave a seat empty between them at meals, in an attempt to force Shadow to seat with them. Shadow just summoned his favorite chair and sat next to Severus. 

Shadow had managed to change the Mutt daily into different countries version of showgirls, today's version of an English Burlesque Showgirl. Dumbledore and the Mutt had Mad-Eye and Kingsley review the Mutt's quarters to see if they could find anything but they always left without discovering how Shadow did the pranks. 

"Perhaps if you stopped trying to get Shadow to be James, you might make some progress." Pomona's words filtered into Severus' thoughts. Pomona and Shadow had developed a friendship with their numerous conversations about plants. Shadow introduced Pomona to some of the older plants that Dumbledore had banned from Britain. Severus didn't want to know how Shadow had obtained them. 

Actually, Severus thought, most of the staff seemed to be shifting away from blindly obeying Dumbledore. They had been voicing their own objections to the treatment of Shadow by Dumbledore, and they resented the Mutt being at Hogwarts. 

"Don't, Albus." Minerva held up her hand. "We have all heard the excuses, reasons, and we don't blame Shadow from tormenting the two of you. He isn't James nor he is going to be Harry Potter. You, Sirius, are now learning what karma is. I'm hoping this will cure you of always pranking people and thinking they are enjoying your humiliation of them." 

"Not to mention we are getting tired of untying you and listening to him." Rolanda pointed to the Mutt. "Shadow isn't your godson. He disowned you from the family. You shouldn't even be using the name of Black." 

"He is needed." Dumbledore's words were becoming repetitive and annoying to everyone but the Mutt and his pawns. "I know I haven't informed of why but he is needed. Harry must be trained."

"He is trained." Aurora muttered to Severus. 

"He is better than anyone here in Hogwarts." Irma had been voicing her support of Shadow since she was able to get her books back. Severus agreed with the rest of the staff. Shadow was better trained than anyone here at Hogwarts. Severus was also willing to bet that Shadow was better than anyone in Britain. The Chinese had the highest educational and training rate worldwide. 

"Albus, you are being laughed at by the students, their parents, and honestly everyone who has heard about this." Minerva sighed. 

Severus knew she was doing most of Dumbledore's job. Dumbledore was spending a lot more time at the Ministry and with the ICW. When he was at Hogwarts, he was hounding Shadow or calling a meeting. The meetings were always about Shadow. 

"So not going to do anything to help you. Though I do wonder why I wasn't invited to a staff meeting since I'm on staff." Shadow stepped into the room. "Nice look, how much an hour?" Shadow gave the Mutt a look. 

Severus snorted. He couldn't help it. It was one of the nicer comments that Shadow had said to the Mutt. Shadow gave the Mutt an STD testing kit last night at dinner when the Mutt showed up looking like a low-class Las Vegas prostitute.

"You might want to stay in your quarters. You would make more money as the Aurors might visit at any moment." Shadow smiled at Severus. "Sev, looking wonderful as usual."

Severus didn't blush. He knew that Shadow meant every compliment he had given him. He was getting better at accepting them. Shadow started the slut prank after Severus had informed Shadow about his history with the Mutt and the Marauders. When he had, Shadow asked for some clarification on things but never tried to defend the Marauders or blame him like Dumbledore did.

"You will fix this Harry! Right now. You are also going to apologize, move into my quarters, and we will start training." The Mutt's voice sounded like a high-pitched girl's voice. 

Shadow laughed. Severus liked the tight black leather pants that Shadow was wearing. Severus knew Shadow was wearing them for a reason. "So, Sevvie, how many boring meetings have they dragged you to regarding me?"

"Too many." Severus wasn't the only one who answered the question. 

Shadow sat down next to Severus. They weren't doing any public displays because they didn't want to listen to the Mutt or Dumbledore. Dumbledore had already wanted Severus to use Shadow's attraction to him to help Dumbledore get control over Shadow. 

"Harry, my boy, we really need to discuss-" Dumbledore was now a lemon drop shaped statue while the Mutt was turned into a dog statue. 

"That is a good look for them." Pomona transfigured some parchment into a collar and leash. She put them on the Mutt.

"It will keep them out of trouble." Rolanda not to be outdone turned the Mutt pink.

"I suppose we are going to have to find the solution." Minerva really didn't seem that eager to fix them. 

"It will wear off by tomorrow. Now that the meeting is over shall we head out to lunch?" 

Severus felt Shadow nudge him with his elbow. "You are always hungry. I think you are a bottomless pit." Severus knew why Shadow ate so much. Shadow used a lot of his magic since he was teaching Severus some of the Chinese magic, wards, and training.

"Only hungry for you." Shadow whispered into Severus' ear. 

"Can they hear or see us?" Filius was examining the two statues.

"No. They will now time passed. They will know they were transfigured into statues but they can't see or hear us speaking." 

"Good. Since it's clear we can't meet with Albus knowing, we're going to discuss this situation." Minerva took two blankets and placed them over the statues. "This situation has gotten out of hand." Minerva held up her hand. "It's their own doing. What has happened and is happening is illegal. Shadow, you have our support in as much as we can give it to you without Albus throwing a temper tantrum." 

Severus knew Shadow wasn't going to share any information especially since tomorrow the truth was going to start making the papers. The truth about Shadow's past. "Thank you, but unless you can control those two it would be best if all of you just keeping acting like normal." 

"I do agree." Filius retook his seat. 

"While I agree with Shadow, we can't let this slide. Albus needs some help. Perhaps we should see if Poppy can do some testing on him?" Pomona suggested. "He is one of the oldest Headmasters." 

"I will speak to her. I have been wanting to have him tested." Minerva glanced at the covered Dumbledore. "Can it be done while he is a statue?" 

"I have no idea. My healing magic is limited to the basics as I never wanted to be a healer. I knew it is good to have basic healing for emergencies."

"If it was done with a potion, no. As it's transfiguration, it might be able to." Severus knew it wasn't a mental issue with Dumbledore. The man liked to control, being in charge, being the man everyone turned to. Dumbledore's grandfather image was an act, one that the man spent decades perfecting. 

"I will speak to Poppy. She should be able to get it done today. Tonks went home. Her mother is going to be taking care of her latest illness." 

Severus looked at Shadow, who gave him an innocent look. Severus wondered what Shadow did to the girl now.


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow was walking down Knockturn Alley as Tonks. He knew she was at home sick. He made sure he was home alone. It was a slow day and most of the other Aurors were clearly just killing time by chatting amongst themselves. Shadow ducked into a quiet side alley. He shifted into just an average youth, with blond hair and blue eyes. 

Shadow stepped into the Diagon Alley, started screaming for help. "Help, help---" 

Aurors came running, none of them were part of Dumbledore's Order. Shadow latched onto the first Auror who reached him. Shadow's face had some bruises and blood by his hairline. His clothes were dirty. He faked tears. 

"What happened?" The first Auror, a tall man, with reddish blond hair. He was heavy set, but not overweight. 

"Are you alright?" A small, thin woman looked at Shadow. She had her brown hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"Do you need medical help?" Another woman had her wand out, running scans. She was a bit taller with long blond hair, in a ponytail. "Nothing is broken, lots of bruising." 

"A woman with pink hair, she tried to arrest me for stealing. She dragged me down that alley, she beat me up. She wanted me to say someone named Shadow did it. Told me if I didn't I would be arrested and thrown into Azkaban." Shadow dropped to the ground despite the Auror holding him. "She said she could do it, that everyone would believe her." 

"Can you give us more information on her?" The smaller woman had her notebook out while the taller woman and male Auror began scanning the area. 

"Yes, her hair kept changing. I thought she might be under a glamour, but it was just her hair. She was wearing muggle clothes." Shadow watched the Aurors work, while he made sure they received the correct readings. "She kept muttering about someone named Albus." 

"Are you a visitor here?" The male Auror stepped behind the smaller woman, handing her his results. She began to look at the results. 

"Yes, I arrived today. I am only here for the day." Shadow pulled out his documents. He loved how far behind this country was. He handed everything over to the male Auror. "I was thinking of coming here for a job." 

They asked him several more questions, including where he was staying. They filled out a brief statement that Shadow read before he signed their statement, using his fake name. He allowed them to heal his bruises. "Thank you." Shadow let them escort him to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Shadow ordered some tea and remained seated for several minutes, as he waited for their magical signatures to disappear from the alley. He exited the Leaky Cauldron and went to Gringotts. He picked up some more cash and headed to buy something special for Severus. 

________________________________________________________________

Shadow finally returned to Hogwarts after shopping, discussing important issues with Ironclaw after he was finished shopping. Ironclaw didn't have any new information on the status except that the Chinese Ministry was working hard on getting around Dumbledore. The ICW was working with the Chinese Ministry but so many owed Dumbledore they were still being blocked. 

Shadow submitted the memory of his arrival. How he woke up in Hogwarts and how Dumbledore kept trying to lie to him.

___________________________________________________________________

Shadow tilted his head as he watched Black. Black was trying to remove another prank from his quarters and since he couldn't hear anything, he must have put up a silencing charm around where he was working. Shadow thought it looked like the man was cursing. 

Shadow wasn't worried about Black removing anything he placed around the man's quarters. The man was an idiot. He had never seen an Auror so clueless. Black, he noticed, certainly didn't like being the victim of pranks but the man still believed it was fine what he had done when he attended Hogwarts as a student. 

Shadow smirked. He pulled out his wand. He began chanting a long spell he had learned from a Japanese student who came to visit. Black was now a Japanese Dogu statue. That should keep Black out of the way for a while. 

_______________________________________________________________________

"Sevvie, looking very sexy." Shadow appeared behind Severus. Severus was in his quarters and had been bending over picking up some parchment that had fallen on the floor. 

Severus wiggled his butt but stood up. "What have you been doing?" Severus only had a few classes today so Shadow had left to attend some business.

"I had some fun in Diagon Alley." Shadow gave Severus a kiss. "I also got you a present." Shadow pulled a box out of his expandable pouch. 

Severus smiled. Shadow was always giving him things. things that weren't related to his potions. It was usually little things like chocolate, books, even some fine wines. Severus held the package. "For later?" 

"Yes, after dinner." Severus opened the box, he almost moaned in pleasure seeing his favorite chocolate truffles. "Dinner won't last long." 

Severus looked at Shadow. "What did you do?" He knew Dumbledore wasn't going to be happy but that didn't matter to him. 

"Me?" Shadow looked innocent.

"What did you do to the Mutt?" So Black was going to be kept busy.

"How about we take a stroll." Shadow wiggled his eyes. "I'm sure Dumbledore is already working on the solution."

"Which means he will summon me anyway. I have to see what you did to him this time. I got the pictures developed from the Mutt's Showgirl outfits. I believe we can put them together in a photo album with those and perhaps a few other memories will make his time here memorable."

"Oh, I plan on making his time here very memorable." Shadow grinned.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus knew Shadow faded into the shadows as they heard Dumbledore trying to break the prank Shadow pulled on Black. Severus turned the corner and had to turn away as he saw Black was now a Dogu statue. 

"Albus, just leave it be. You know it will fade. They always do." Minerva looked tired. "We have a lot of other issues that need to be handled. I received this." Minerva handed Dumbledore a letter. "Severus, run your scans, Albus needs to handle that new issue." 

"Certainly but what new issue?" Severus watched Dumbledore's face as he read the letter. 

"Tonks has been arrested." Minerva informed him. 

"I need to go and handle this, right away." Dumbledore didn't linger but turned and left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was surprised how pleasant dinner was without Dumbledore and Black. The students and staff were relaxed since no one was worried about controlling Black or Dumbledore. He knew that Shadow was off doing something and he had a feeling it involved Dumbledore's office. He headed back to his quarters. 

He opened his door and the room was filled with candles, all floating like they did in the Great Hall. There was a nice fire going, and Severus could smell some lavender oil burning. He stepped into the room and Shadow appeared. 

Shadow took hold of Severus' hand and led him over to the hearth. Severus saw a bottle of wine with two glasses, and some of the truffles he loved. There were some pillows and a heavy, thick blanket on the floor. "No work, no worries, nothing but us tonight, agreed?" 

"First, do you know anything about Tonks?" Severus gave him a kiss. "I know you had something to do with Black." 

Shadow gave him a lop-sided grin. "Do you want to know?"

Severus thought for several seconds. "Yes. I might be able to assist."

Shadow started to explain what he had done, as he and Severus got comfortable. "However, since they won't be able to find me, the charges won't really stick." 

"True and it gets her out of the way longer." Severus put down his wine glass. "Now, how about some of those truffles?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see what a Japanese Dogu Statue looks like:
> 
> http://www.anomalies-unlimited.com/Japanese_Dogu.html


	18. Chapter 18

Shadow was walking through Diagon Alley, heading to Gringotts. He noticed the increase in Aurors and wondered what was going on. He knew the Dark Lord wasn't doing any raids, as he would have heard about it during his visit after breakfast. He turned around and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. He looked like an average twenty-year-old wizard and took a seat to start listening to gossip.

As he listened he only heard guesses about why the Aurors were in the Alley. He heard to protect them from a possible Death Eater raid, some said searching for Death Eaters, some said there was a robbery but no one agreed with which store was robbed.

Shadow began to watch the Aurors and noticed it looked more like making everyone believe that the Ministry was being pro-active in the defense of the Alley. The Aurors just walked up and down the Alley, it appeared they weren't searching for anyone or anything.

Shadow watched the crazy ex-Auror arrive. The man hobbled up to the different groups of Aurors, always leaving after saying "constant vigilance". Shadow realized this was because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore must be pushing the fear of attacks and the Ministry wanted to be seen doing something about the potential threats. Dumbledore had been quoted as saying he was doing everything for the protection of everyone against the threats of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters.

Shadow headed back to Gringotts. He wanted to get his family's stuff returned to his vaults. He also wanted to inquire about the status of the Chinese Ministry. He knew Dumbledore was going to use all his powers and favors to block the ICW but didn't mean he was going to roll over and accept it. He wanted to have it registered that he protested.

Ironclaw was able to start revoking the items that Dumbledore had at Hogwarts. He also showed took Shadow's latest memories of Dumbledore keeping him at Hogwarts, with the date recorded. Ironclaw took the statement regarding the latest issues regarding Dumbledore, adding it to the growing folder of evidence against Dumbledore. Shadow signed his statements and the memory vials with a blood quill.

Shadow headed back to Hogwarts, making sure he listened to the different groups of Aurors he passed. He learned most of the Aurors had no idea why they were called in to do extra duty but didn't mind the overtime. He also heard that many doubted any raid by the Death Eaters. Many believed they had been successful in collecting all the Death Eaters.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus wasn't surprised when Shadow appeared in his living area. "You need to wear a bell."

Shadow pulled out his expandable pouch. "I did stop at your three favorite stores."

Severus was getting very spoiled by Shadow. "Truffles? Wine? Potion ingredient for tormenting the Mutt?"

"Yes. You read my mind." Shadow pulled out his gifts for Severus. "I believe the Mutt is going to be unable to leave his quarters for at least a month."

"I do like that idea." Severus looked at the ingredients. "Very creative, tasteless, odorless, and doesn't show up in scans. It's also a potion that Dumbledore has banned for decades, so he won't think about this potion."

"I believe my lab will be able to hide the cauldron from Dumbledore."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was trying to ignore Weaslette thrusting her breasts at Shadow as Shadow walked by her table again. He had seen Shadow throw some harmless ingredients into the girl's cauldron. He knew when the potion was almost done that it would explode on her, leaving her purple with a pair of horns on her head.

He made sure to stay away from that side of the room as he knew he would be adding his own ingredients and it would do more than turn the girl purple. Severus knew Shadow was enjoying watching the girl and her failed attempts. After all, Shadow had been dying the girl different colors each day the girl had a potion class.

Since the Mutt wasn't around due to the potion Shadow and he had used against the Mutt, Dumbledore recruited Lupin to be the DADA professor, even though the current professor that the Mutt replaced was still in residence. Lupin was basically teaching a club for those that Dumbledore approved of. Dumbledore believed that Severus wasn't aware of the club nor were the Slytherins. Severus wanted to laugh. His snakes were getting lessons by Shadow.

The students were so used to Weaslette's cauldron going on that when it started to bubble, they ducked under the table as it exploded over the girl who hadn't been paying attention. Her back had been facing the cauldron as she was trying to get Shadow to come to assist her with her potion.

"Weasley, you have earned another zero for the day." Severus announced as the students returned to their own potions. "One more and I will remove you from the class." Shadow looked pleased with that idea, and Severus had a feeling Weaslette was going to be out of his class by the end of the week.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus grabbed his arm as his mark started to lightly burn. Shadow arched a brow. "It's my mark. He is calling."

"Does it hurt?" Shadow was a bit worried.

"It used to but lately it hasn't. I'm not sure what changed. He isn't so curse-happy. I am not sure when I will return. He might want a potion or ask me for an update."

Shadow gave Severus a kiss. "Stay safe. I will play with Dumbledore so he won't notice your absence." He mentally added that he would also keep Dumbledore busy by using the Mutt.

"I put the potion for renewing the Mutt's problems on the side table to cool. It should be ready in about twenty minutes."

Shadow gave Severus another kiss. "Go, I don't want him to do anything to you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus wasn't surprised to find Lucius waiting for him when he landed in Slytherin Castle. He apparated into what was a small foyer; the walls were Italian marble with wide oak wooden floors. There was a huge fireplace that had an Italian marble hearth. Over the fireplace was a wall banner with the Slytherin Crest on it.

Severus wasn't exactly sure why he was being summoned. He figured it couldn't be that bad since Lucius was standing there, relaxed, and unhurt. If he was in trouble, there would be a score of Death Eaters waiting for him. If the Dark Lord was in a rotten mood, Lucius would be injured. "Lucius." Severus inclined his head.

"Severus." Lucius returned the greeting with an incline of his head. "He is waiting in the library."

Severus followed Lucius as he led the way. He didn't see any limp; he didn't see any fear coming off of Lucius. The last time he has been summoned Severus hadn't been cursed. Severus was wondering what exactly was going on. Severus and Lucius entered the library and found the Dark Lord sitting reading a book with a house elf placing a tea set on one of the side tables. Severus noticed there were three cups.

"My Lord," Severus bowed. "You summoned me?" Neither Severus nor Lucius attempted to sit down. Severus was still trying to process the Dark Lord having a tea service set for three.

The Dark Lord indicated the two chairs opposite him. They sat down. Severus was even more confused. When he first signed up for being a Death Eater, the man didn't offer them tea. He was wondering what happened to the real Dark Lord. Who was the man he was sitting in front of?

"Lucius, serve the tea. Dumbledore has been pushing that my Death Eaters are still active and will be attacking Diagon Alley while informing Fudge that Potter is in training to defeat me." The Dark Lord had read Lucius' report.

Severus knew that Shadow was already aware of the issue, so he wasn't sure where this was heading. He knew Dumbledore had been pushing how dangerous the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were for years. He wasn't sure why Fudge was suddenly taking Dumbledore seriously.

"My Lord, Dumbledore has been paying Fudge to have the Aurors in the Alley. He believes that if they make people feel the Ministry is doing something proactive in regards to protecting the wizarding world then they will turn to the Ministry later when you are forced into the public." Lucius had tried to show Fudge it was a stupid move but Fudge was all about the gold.

"I'm aware. I'm not worried. There will be no more raids. It does more damage to Dumbledore to be looking like a senile old man. Now, I have received numerous reports from the Death Eaters' children that Mr. Lin hasn't been following Dumbledore or his godfather." The Dark Lord took his tea. Lucius served Severus, and returned to his own seat, with his tea.

"He hasn't, my Lord. He has been submitting his memories and any evidence he can to the goblins to use against Dumbledore later. Dumbledore has been successful in preventing the Chinese government from retrieving Mr. Lin. However, Mr. Lin has been teaching the Slytherins magic that is accepted in China. The magic that Dumbledore has banned from our world."

"Including you?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my Lord, he has included potions, too. I can also provide you with memories of the potions, the magic, even the pranks and the conflicts that Dumbledore and Mr. Lin have had in Hogwarts."

"The former Sirius Black?" The Dark Lord had to enjoy knowing that Sirius Black, an Auror, had been removed from the Black family. "I read he has been assigned to Hogwarts."

"My Lord, he has been removed from the Black family, as I believe you have heard. It was done before the Mutt joined the staff at Hogwarts. Mr. Lin has been using some forbidden potion on the former Black. They have been potions that Dumbledore has banned from our world. Dumbledore has also brought the werewolf Lupin into Hogwarts as a way to try and connect Mr. Lin to the Potter family. The Mutt hasn't been able to leave the quarters that Dumbledore assigned him to. They were the former quarters that the DADA professors used to use."

The Dark Lord smiled. They were the quarters the Dark Lord had cursed when Dumbledore hired him as Quirrell. Originally it had been the classroom that he had cursed when Dumbledore had declined him the position of being the DADA professor. "Lucius, get Lupin removed from Hogwarts. I'm sure that pink toad and Fudge will agree with his removal."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius knew it wouldn't take much to get rid of Lupin. Fudge was paranoid about werewolves. Umbridge hated anything to do with creatures, and she loathed werewolves. "I can also involve the Board, most of the members have been in agreement with returning more classes, and are more willing to listen to return classes and rituals that Dumbledore has banned. Ted Tonks has been doing a lot of research."

"Excellent. The more classes and rituals you can get returned, the less that Dumbledore can blame us for. Especially since it is the muggle-born that is the one providing the information. I'm sure Dumbledore will work hard to prevent the information from being released. A certain reporter can attend the meetings, as the more the Board can get returned, the less he can blame on me or my Death Eaters. Severus, I want you to keep assisting Mr. Lin as long as he is against Dumbledore and teaching my followers children. Keep me informed of what he is teaching, if he needs anything to aid in teaching our rituals, I will see if we can provide the items he will need."

"Yes, my Lord. Mr. Lin is ranked number 1 in China in potions. He is equal in rank to me in the world. As to the rituals and other desired aspects we wish to have returned to Hogwarts, Mr. Lin seems very skilled at obtaining the desired items."

The Dark Lord thought for a few minutes. "He is Chiu Lin?" That changed a few things in his mind. He had read about the skills Chiu Lin had. He now realized why he was called Shadow. It was the rank he had attained in the Chinese Magical World. It was a rank that the Dark Lord hadn't attained when he was in the Chinese Magical World studying magic. He felt a bit of jealousy but buried that as he hadn't had much training as Chiu Lin. He was looking forward to meeting this Shadow Mage.

"Yes, he is, my Lord. He has been opening a lot of students' eyes to our culture that Dumbledore has been hiding. Dumbledore has been working to keep Mr. Lin's presence linked to his desire for Mr. Lin to be Mr. Potter. Dumbledore has tried to prevent students from informing their parents and anyone else about Mr. Potter's presence, but Mr. Lin has kept the wards from remaining. Dumbledore has had Mad-Eye and a few others attempt to aid him in building the wards but they have failed." Severus had enjoyed watching those memories. He was finding that he was returning to the person he was before Dumbledore tried to change him into a tamed pet.

"I'm aware. I went to Hogwarts to test the wards." The Dark Lord held up his hand. "I do not desire to attack students. I have been recording the wards since my return. Dumbledore has almost crashed them a few times. I have been able to rebuild them each summer." The Dark Lord wished he could let the wards crash but they had been around since the founders, and he didn't want Dumbledore to destroy Hogwarts.

Severus knew that Dumbledore was lousy at wards due to Shadow's own removal of wards that Dumbledore and Mad-Eye have tried to establish numerous times. Dumbledore had also tried to remove the wards that Shadow had placed around the Mutt's quarters to set up the pranks. Severus knew that Shadow had also placed wards in different parts of Hogwarts to prevent Dumbledore from accessing certain areas.

"I want these potions." The Dark Lord handed a list to Severus. He knew Severus could handle any potion he ever wanted or needed to be created.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus reviewed the list. They were mental health potions. The Death Eaters hadn't been doing any raids, so there weren't any healing potions on the list. He wondered if this was the reason why the Dark Lord wasn't so insane. He wasn't about to ask that question. "Is there anyone I need to specifically create them for, my Lord?"

"Yes, I want them for Bella and Barty. Narcissa is making them see a Mind Healer."

"I can have them ready by the end of the week, my Lord." He would have Shadow help him make them. He didn't want a crazy Bella or Barty running around the magical or muggle world, killing anyone.

"Have them delivered to Lucius' Manor. Now, is there anything Dumbledore has been planning?" The Dark Lord picked up a biscuit. He dunked it into his tea and ate it.

"No, my Lord, Dumbledore has mostly been focused on getting Mr. Lin to fall into line while covering up the fact that he has basically kidnapped Mr. Lin. The staff doesn't support him but they can't actively do anything against him. He has tried to get the youngest Weasley, along with Miss Granger, to befriend Mr. Lin but it has been a failure." Severus was ignoring the Dark Lord acting so normal. He wasn't sure what was happening but he wasn't going to ask.

"Yes, my Lord, my son has written home providing the details of how Mr. Lin has embarrassed Miss Granger in the Great Hall regarding the information that Dumbledore has removed from Hogwarts. Mr. Lin also disarmed Dumbledore when Sirius Black tried to stun Mr. Lin."

"That is true, my Lord. Dumbledore has been using glamours on his old wand to make it look like his former old." Severus paused, "I'm not sure if Dumbledore has blocked the release of the events that occurred in the Great Hall. I do know he tried to prevent the release of the Basilisk and the new increase of animal speakers. However, John Dawlish was present and is responsible for the release of the information." He wasn't sure if the Dark Lord wanted the information released, but he didn't want to be held responsible for it being released.

"I'm aware." The Dark Lord wasn't happy to learn how Dumbledore had tried to cover up the information but the more damage to Dumbledore without Dumbledore being able to blame him, the happier the Dark Lord was. The Dark Lord always hated how being a speaker was viewed. This was a great change and one he was happy to embrace. "Keep me updated on the progress at Hogwarts." The Dark Lord raised his hand, summoned a piece of parchment. "Use this if you need to get in touch with me."

Severus took the parchment. "Yes, my Lord. Do you desire Mr. Lin to write to you?" Severus wasn't sure if Shadow would agree to write to the Dark Lord. He actually wasn't sure of Shadow's views regarding the Dark Lord. Shadow wasn't in agreement with Dumbledore.

"If he desires so, make it available to him. I would like to remain distant from him as of now, as I have no desire for Dumbledore to try and link Mr. Lin to me or my Death Eaters." The Dark Lord didn't want to give Dumbledore any excuse to have the Ministry go after Mr. Lin.

"He does believe Mr. Lin is isolated at Hogwarts, it would be better in that regard, my Lord." Severus glanced at Lucius. Severus knew that Dumbledore had been pushing that Shadow was Harry Potter and that the Potters were loyal Gryffindors and Order members. Therefore, Shadow was just misguided and needed the Order members to provide Shadow with memories of his parents. "Dumbledore is attempting to have all the Order members provide memories about the Potters. He believes it will help sway Mr. Lin to his side."

"I do agree, my Lord, Dumbledore has been pushing the link between the Potter family and the great secret he won't reveal. Regarding the memories, I have heard the Weasley family discussing what memories they should provide. Arthur Weasley was discussing it with his son Percy at the Ministry. " Lucius had been researching Dumbledore and his background. He had discovered some surprising information which he had already cleared with the Dark Lord for Rita Skeeter to release.

Severus knew that Dumbledore was keeping information to himself but the biggest issue was why Potter was needed. Severus knew it was about the prophecy. He didn't know the whole prophecy; he did know that Dumbledore relied on prophecy to retain control. The Dark Lord hadn't mentioned the prophecy since his return and wasn't going after his Shadow. He frowned a bit. "The prophecy, my Lord, Dumbledore is the only one who knows the whole prophecy." He didn't want the Dark Lord going after Shadow.

"I'm not worried about the prophecy." The Dark Lord didn't even get upset, which confused Lucius and Severus. They remembered how crazy the man was about the prophecy when the man learned about it. They also remembered when he first returned, how he had wanted to find Harry Potter and end the prophecy once and for all.

The Dark Lord killed the Potter family over the prophecy, yet he wasn't worried about it now. The Dark Lord killed them only knowing part of the prophecy. Severus wasn't sure what was going on. He was going to mention it to Shadow and see what Shadow thought. He knew only the Dark Lord and Shadow could touch the prophecy. He masked his shock. The Dark Lord knew the whole prophecy.

"Yes, Severus, I know the prophecy and I'm not concerned with it." The Dark Lord wasn't going to go after someone who wasn't out to get him when he already had a war with Dumbledore.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus knew he had lost control of his emotions for a bit but he had them reigned in. It wasn't something he expected.

"Do you have any information for me?"

"No, my Lord, Dumbledore has been focused on Mr. Lin. He has been relying on Minerva and the rest of the staff to keep Hogwarts going. The Order members have been focused on following Dumbledore's desire of getting Mr. Lin in line. Ginerva Weasley linked to Mr. Lin. Mr. Lin has been pranking her every class." Severus was looking forward to booting the girl from his class.

"Has he tried to submit a marriage contract?" The Dark Lord knew Dumbledore would do whatever he could get away with to get Harry Potter under his control.

"I will have to check, my Lord, but Mr. Lin had been to Gringotts before I was summoned, so I don't believe he has tried to use a marriage contract." Severus glanced at Lucius. "I believe he would have followed that line of thought if he knew that Mr. Lin wasn't already Lord Black. I am sure Lucius can confirm this, but I believe that the Black charter prevents any marriage contract without the approval of Lord Black."

"You are accurate, Severus, it does. It was the reason that I married Narcissa after Andromeda was removed from the family tree because Lord Black forced Narcissa to fulfill the contract." Lucius faced the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore has been using his ICW connections to delay the Chinese Ministry, as well as paying Fudge to keep them away. I don't believe he will want to deal with a fake or illegal marriage contract, my Lord."

The Dark Lord didn't answer for several minutes. "Lucius, get anything you can publish, as long as it is back up with facts. Look into Dumbledore's past and see what else you can discover about the man. He has to have some skeletons in his closet if he is willing to kidnap someone. Severus, get anyone who supports us into whatever lessons that Mr. Lin is willing to teach. I will be sure to instruct my followers to encourage their children in this endeavor."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus and Lucius replied as they made mental notes on what needed to be accomplished.

"Dismissed."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus picked up some potion ingredients before he headed back to Hogwarts. He was going to use picking them as an excuse if he ran into Dumbledore. He didn't believe he would, as he believed that Shadow would be keeping the Mutt and Dumbledore busy.

Minerva was coming down the main staircase when he entered Hogwarts. "Severus, I would suggest you hide, as Molly is looking for you. Her daughter is still purple and she is demanding that you must fix it."

"Where is Albus?"

"He is dealing with whatever the problem Sirius created. Sirius tried to do something that he won't admit to. I'm not even sure what it was trying to do. I do know it involved Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. All of them are now looking like cupid gnomes. They have been shooting arrows at each other all over the Gryffindor on the seventh floor. Declaring they love each other."

Severus wasn't sure how Shadow had managed that. "Why does Molly believe I will be able to fix her daughter? I'm sure Poppy provided Molly with the evidence that it was her daughter's error."

"She did. Poppy also explained the potion would wear off before you could create a counter to it." Minerva sighed. "I will be glad when this school year is over."

"I believe that sentiment is felt by all the staff, as Albus is making this year very difficult for us all." Severus was actually enjoying himself this year, despite Dumbledore. "I will go and hide in my lab."

"I'm going to hide in my quarters. I believe I have some reports to finish." Minerva turned into a cat and started running to her quarters.

"What did you do?" Severus knew Shadow was around somewhere.

"Me, I didn't do anything." Shadow stepped out of the shadows. "Now, the Mutt, well, he doesn't learn."

"I always found him to be limited to brain power."


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow was walking down Diagon Alley when he felt it land on him. He kept walking until he got to the Leaky Cauldron. He was hoping it would disappear but it didn't. He opened the door and got a private room from Tom. As soon as he entered the private room he began to cast a lot of privacy wards. 

"Honestly, did you think I wouldn't notice you?" Shadow snatched the bug out of his hair. "I will give you an option, you transform and we talk, or I send you to the Ministry where your form will alert them instantly who you are when you break their wards for sneaking in."

_____________________________________________________

"You seem happy." Severus wasn't sure but it looked like Shadow was eager to get to breakfast this morning. Normally, Severus didn't have to drag Shadow to breakfast, but Shadow usually tried to a find a way to get around having any meal in the Great Hall. 

"Oh, I think this morning is going to be a real eye-opener."

Severus wondered what Shadow had done now. He knew Dumbledore was going to hate whatever it was. 

_______________________________________________________

Severus ignored Dumbledore, as usual, the Mutt still hadn't been seen. Lupin had been removed already by Lucius. So the DADA professor was back to being the real DADA professor. He saw his paper land next to his plate but didn't pick it up right away.

"Read the paper." Shadow quietly informed him. 

Severus gave Shadow a curious look as he opened his paper. 

WHOSE DUMBLEDORE REALLY PROTECTING?

I'm sure everyone has noticed the vast increase in Aurors in Diagon Alley. When asked why no one was able to get a clear answer beyond for the protection against You-Know-Who and Death Eaters. We haven't had any attacks nor have the muggles. We haven't had anyone being kidnapped except for Mr. Shadow Lin by Headmaster Dumbledore. 

So who exactly are they protecting or rather are they to prevent the Chinese Ministry from discovering the location of their missing citizen? Hogwarts isn't a known location by those who aren't a British Wizarding Citizen. Are the Aurors to prevent anyone from the Chinese Ministry finding Hogwarts and rescuing Mr. Lin?

I tried to find a legal reason why they would be there. I discovered nothing legally but I did discover rumors that Headmaster Dumbledore has been briding numerous Ministry officials to prevent the Chinese Ministry from entering the country. Headmaster Dumbledore has even been using his ties to the ICW to block the Chinese Ministry from retrieving their citizen. 

I also discovered that Mr. Lin has his NEWTs, yet Headmaster Dumbledore has been insisting that Mr. Lin remain at Hogwarts and be trained. According to numerous sources, Mr. Lin is actually an assistant Professor who could actually teach the staff due to all the books, magic, rituals, and even potions that the Headmaster as banned over the decades. These numerous books, magic, rituals, and potions are used by every other magical community except for the British one. Hogwarts used to be the top magical school in the world, now it ranks 28 out of the 29 schools. Guess when the decline started?

The decline started with five years of the Headmaster taking his position. How much longer are we going to allow one man to determine what we are taught, what we can read, what magic or even holidays we can celebrate when the man has no issue breaking numerous laws including kidnapping? Perhaps if we had been taught what he has forbidden, You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters could have been prevented. 

Make your voices count. Let the Ministry know where you stand. Get the Aurors back to looking for real criminals and protecting us instead of pretending shopping in the Diagon Alley. 

 

Severus lowered his paper, just enough to over the top of the paper to see how the students were reacting to the story. The purebloods were happy about the article and appeared eager to discuss the missing rituals with the half-bloods and muggle-borns who weren't even aware of the traditions that Dumbledore had banned. 

He looked at the Gryffindors. Most of them had Dumbledore on a pedestal, they loved being favored by the man. He knew it was irrational to be upset at them, as everyone wanted praise but they were not happy with what they had read. 

Severus counted to ten, watching as Granger reread the article again. As soon as she was done rereading it, she had the two Weasleys in a debate and as the chatting in the room continued, Severus could see that Granger and the two Weasleys were getting worked up. He did a quick side glance at Dumbledore, who was in a privacy bubble with Minerva. 

Based on how Minerva was pointing her finger at the paper, he knew it was Minerva that pulled Dumbledore into the privacy bubble. Severus went back to watching the annoying trio as Granger rose from her seat. "That woman is a menace. How dare she lie about the Headmaster!"

"Granger, sit down. You are making a fool out of yourself, again." A fifth-year Ravenclaw named Margo Upton started cleaning off her cloak. "Also watch it, you really have no sense of spacing. I'm getting tired of wearing my food or drink when you have a fit." 

"You don't know who wrote it. No name was listed." A fourth-year Gryffindor lifted the paper. "See no reporter is listed and it's not in the editorial section." 

Severus lowered his paper, folded it, and placed it next to his plate. "That was an interesting article."

"Yes, a little bug had followed me." Shadow quietly informed Severus. "She was very interested in what was happening at Hogwarts. Tomorrow's story will be better."

_________________________________________________________________

FORMER BLACK TERRORIZING HIS EX-GODSON!

In an attempt by Headmaster Dumbledore to get Shadow Lin to remain at Hogwarts, he arranged for Auror Sirius Noname, formerly Black, to become a professor at Hogwarts. However, the man never taught. The man has been more interested in following Headmaster Dumbledore's futile attempts to control Shadow Lin.

The DADA professor was originally Professor Eugene Buckwood. He was removed from the position when the Headmaster arranged with the Ministry for Auror Noname to teach. I could find no formal request filed nor could I find out why Professor Buckwood was terminated. I later learned that Professor Buckwood wasn't terminated but instead was still teaching the class. He became the Assistant Professor while doing all the work. We all know those kinds of bosses.

While Professor Buckwood was teaching the class, Auror Noname was terrorizing Shadow Lin. He kept calling him Harry Potter, insisting that Shadow Lin would move into Auror Noname's quarters to be trained. Trained to do what? We haven't been able to find out because there isn't a request on file in the Ministry for a person who has their NEWTs to remain at Hogwarts nor to be trained. 

Auror Noname was one of the four that attacked Shadow Lin at Hogwarts (see page 4 for the complete Auror report). This resulted in two students hanging from the rafters of the Great Hall when they, with Sirius Noname and the Headmaster, attacked Shadow Lin. No one was hurt but it did take the Aurors a few hours to get the two students, Auror Sirius Noname, and Remus Lupin down from the rafters. Headmaster Dumbledore lost his wand in the conflict to Shadow Lin. Yes, Shadow Lin needs to be trained by those members of the Order of Phoenix.

 

"Yes, this one was better." Severus had warned Dumbledore. Yesterday, Dumbledore had spent the day dealing with howlers, the Ministry, and the ICW. No one was happy with the article. He knew today was going to be even worse. The whole thing was a bit sad because while Rita (Shadow told him) wrote the articles, she hadn't lied. 

The Mutt and Wolf were at Hogwarts, still, but neither was able to teach. The Mutt was still dealing with the daily pranks, while the Wolf was banned from teaching. The Wolf spent most of his time trying to control the Mutt.

"So how about lunch down by Black Lake? I hear the mermaids are an interesting species to speak with."

"You can speak merman?" 

"No. I have a spell that will translate everything for each side. I need some potion ingredients from them and would rather they gather the ingredients then get into a battle with them over who has rights to the lake." 

"Yes. They are a bit touchy after Dumbledore decided to use them in the Goblet of Fire Tournament a few years ago. Something about people destroying their food and a few homes." Severus watched Shadow smirk. "You have something else planned?"

"Why Severus, don't you trust me?" Shadow wiggled his eyebrows. "Actually, just lunch, with some good wine, some wonderful food the house-elves have decided we have to try, and some lovely chatting."

"Is that what it is being called now?" Severus wasn't sure where this flirty side of him was coming from but he was feeling more confident in it. Shadow certainly was enjoying it.

"I did say some." Shadow squeezed Severus hand as he removed the privacy bubble he put up. The Great Hall was in chaos as Granger was screaming about the article not being accurate, while students were asking where was it wrong, as they were witnesses. 

Dumbledore had disappeared, so Minerva shot a firework up into the air. "Get to your classes." Once the students started filing out, she faced the staff. "Try and keep everyone under control. I'm aware it will be a difficult task. I might need someone to cover my classes if things go as badly as they went yesterday." 

"Let us know, Minerva, we can cover for you." Pomona looked at her fellow professors, all agreed. 

"I will gladly teach your students." Shadow volunteered.

"Yes and that is what Albus is afraid of. Do your best, this is going to blow up in Albus' face."

"He was warned." Filius voiced what everyone was thinking. The staff had agreed they weren't going to support Dumbledore with his endeavors at controlling Shadow. 

"He was." Shadow grinned. He only gave one warning.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. The Order meeting was loud and the Mutt was one of the loudest. Molly and the Mutt were screaming about the articles in the paper while demanding answers from Dumbledore about what he was going to do about Rita Skeeter. 

Minerva and Mad-Eye were pointing out that the articles weren't lies and Dumbledore was guilty of kidnapping. Kingsley and Tonks were debating, Lupin added his own voice once in a while, with Dumbledore about the Chinese Ministry. 

At times like this, Severus was thankful that the Dark Lord didn't run his meetings like this. He wondered if he was dealing with adults or children. Dumbledore was letting the chaos reign. Dumbledore was an overgrown child in his outward appearance but Severus knew the man was as brilliant as the Dark Lord when it came to wanting to keep control over the magical world. 

"Now, everyone, settle down. I will handle all of the legal international situations but we must first get Harry Potter into training and ready to take down Voldemort." Dumbledore gave them all a reassuring smile. 

"Albus, he is better training than any of us." Mad-Eye wished he had more people trained like Shadow was. It would certainly have prevented the rise of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Severus wanted to stun them all as the yelling and debating started. He wanted to start cursing them. The Order got nothing done in the four hours he had been in the house beyond everyone yelling at everyone else. Molly's voice was going to give him nightmares.

_____________________________________________________

Shadow watched Severus return. He knew Severus was in a rotten mood due to the long meeting with Dumbledore and from the lines on Severus' forehead. It was time to move things along. He finished placing the pranks he had for Dumbledore.

________________________________________________________

Severus met Lucius as he was walking to the Death Eater meeting. Neither spoke as they walked. It had been almost a week since the last Death Eater meeting. Severus was actually grateful for it because it gave him an excuse to get away from Dumbledore and his meetings. 

Severus took his usual spot next to Lucius at the long table. Lucius was sitting opposite Bella, while he got the pleasure of sitting across from Fenrir. The Dark Lord arrived a few seconds later, they all rose, bowed, and once the Dark Lord sat down, they took their own seats. 

Severus listened as Lucius gave the Ministry details including the status of the Chinese Ministry trying to gain entrance to Scotland.

"Perhaps you should grease the wheels a bit, Lucius."

"I have tried. Everytime Fudge gets the paperwork processed, Dumbledore has managed to have it disappear. We have used a few different departments but he has people in each department." Lucius had worked on getting their people into the different departments. Dumbledore had a lot of people who believed the man was harmless and would do things for him without him even asking. 

"My Lord, I might have an idea that would enable us to get this war over with once and for all. One that would get rid of Dumbledore." Severus spoke up. "It would need your fine-tuning to have it work out." Severus hated kissing up but if it ended the war he was going to use do it.

"What is this idea?" The Dark Lord had been wanting to get rid of Dumbledore but the man hid at Hogwarts. 

"Dumbledore has been focusing on forcing Shadow into training with his Order. His Order is a mess. They are fighting among themselves because of the illegal deeds Dumbledore has been willing to do in order to force Shadow into his side of the war."

"What exactly is occurring in the Order meetings?" The Dark Lord knew this was going to be important.

"My Lord, it's utter chaos. None of the members agree on the direction that Dumbledore wants to head. The only thing they do agree on is that Shadow doesn't need training. Molly Weasley and Sirius Black have yelling matches. The Aurors in the Order want to train the students and others to fight, each has their own version of what needs to be accomplished. The Weasley family is a mess. Their daughter wants to be Mrs. Harry Potter, their youngest son his best friend, the rest want their siblings to leave Shadow alone." 

Severus was actually really to spike the youngest Weasleys with a Sleeping Beauty potion just to give him some peace. He wanted glue Molly's mouth shut. "Minerva has been the one running Hogwarts. He has been busy at the Ministry, Lucius explained why." He didn't miss the release of tension from Lucius. Lucius knew the Dark Lord expected results. 

"My Lord, Dumbledore has been using his favors with the ICW and other areas to prevent anything from being announced to the general public. The articles have put him in a bind. Dumbledore is fighting against the staff, his Order, the general public, the Ministry, and the ICW." Lucius pulled out some paperwork. "I found this in the file, I was going to present it to you after the meeting but Severus' suggestion I believe confirms what I found." 

The Dark Lord reviewed the paperwork. "He wants the Ministry to close the borders, claiming I'm importing followers and weapons. I have been doing raids in other countries, I wasn't aware of it. This has been working." 

"No, my Lord. Dumbledore has been rallying supporters which is why I wanted to speak to you about a plan of action to stop this course."

"We will discuss this after Severus finishes speaking." The Dark Lord placed the paperwork to his right. 

"My Lord, I believe it's time to plan an attack on Hogwarts. The students aren't trained so we will have to adjust our fighting style to prevent them from being injured. The Order has been losing members. The key members are disorganized and unhappy with the way Dumbledore has been going and I believe it would be the time to strike before they reform into another group."

The Dark Lord didn't speak for several minutes causing his followers to become uneasy. "I agree. We will work out the finer details." The Dark Lord continued on with the meeting. 

Severus relaxed. Shadow was right this plan was going to work. He only hoped that they could get the Chinese Ministry here before the battle happened.

______________________________________________

Severus and Shadow toasted Severus' success with a glass of champagne. Shadow gave Severus a kiss. "When?" 

"Next week. The Dark Lord is going to require a lot of my attention until the final battle happens. Lucius had a lot of paperwork that showed Dumbledore has been blocking the Chinese Ministry from entering. He has been ordered to gather as much damaging information against Dumbledore." Severus was tired but was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. A yawn escaped. 

Shadow pulled a blanket down over them, took the glass from Severus. Severus cuddled into Shadow. "It's almost over." Shadow whispered to Severus as he gave him another kiss.

"Yes, and Dumbledore is going to be scrambling when I give him an hour warning." Severus was going to enjoy seeing Dumbledore panic.

_________________________________________________________

Shadow was surrounded by Order members. The Dark Lord was on his way and Shadow wanted to make his escape before the Dark Lord arrived. He didn't want to be inside Hogwarts during the battle. He would have preferred to be in town, drinking. "I'm not fighting."

"My boy, it's your duty." Dumbledore smiled. "You are destined to fight Voldemort." 

Black, Lupin, Minerva, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Granger, and several that Shadow didn't know had their wands pointed at him. Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "It's for the greater good." 

Shadow managed to dodge a few spells before he was bound and dumped onto the battlefield.


End file.
